Oh! te debo el regalo!
by issue
Summary: Sakura está de cumpleaños:El doble de Gaara? ¿Hinata llamando a Guajardo?, ¿Orochimaru resfriado? ¿La verdad de Kurenai?...pero, peor aun: Sasuke... ¿¡EN UNA FIESTA? Ésto, muchas parejas y datos curiosos de los personajes.. si haces click aquí! ¿Reviews?
1. Oh! te debo el regalo! ¿Guaajjardo?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola, soy Cc. (creo que necesitarán saberlo más adelante) jaja**

**Es mi primer ffic y espero que lo lean n.n … y no me maten luego.**

**Tan tán. (vale por música de the end)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**… : **Naruto ¬¬U

**Naruto**: eeh??

**… : **(Mirada de furia que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Itachi) LLEGAS TARDE!! ¬¬U!

**Naruto**: Jeje lo siento sakura-chan! n.n''!

**Sakura** : Cabeza weca! Recuérdame regalarte un reloj para la próxima… creo que te estás juntando mucho con kakashi-sensei ¬¬ otro caracol más! ¬¬ …yoo debería… (sigue insultando a naruto) y odasdyasp yy … ¡!

**Naruto**: Oh! Cierto! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA-CHAN:DDD

**Sakura**: ¬¬ ahh … de eso si te acordaste almenos!! ¬¬ … nee…oyee!! Cuidao con las manos!! ò.ó!

**Naruto**: Jeje lo siento 0:) no fue mi intención –MUAJAJA -

**Sakura**: Seee ¬¬ claro …

**Naruto**: Yy quién ha llegado??..

**Sakura**: Bueno Lee … In—Heyyyyy¿¿Y mi regalo?? ¬¬ malditooo!!! Dime que me trajiste un regalo!!

**Naruto**: Eeeeeeee…. n.n'!

**Sakura**: ¬¬ Narutooooooo…… ¡¡DAME MI REGALO!!

**Naruto**: Bue…yo.. ehm…te debo el regalo n.n'

**Sakura**: NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Naruto**: - jojo la verdad es que ….traía un costanuss pero me lo comí por el camino P-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

(Se ve naruto corriendo por las calles )

**Naruto**: Tengo que llegar con el regalo…tengo que llegar con el regalo…

(Se ven las ramas moviendose de izquierda a derecha, como en signo de desapruebo)

**Naruto**¡¡no me la va a ganar!!

(Las ramas se vuelven a mover en forma de desapruebo)

**Naruto**: Sí!...voy a llegar con el regalo!

…

**Fin del flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Bueee…y quién ha llegado?

**Sakura**: (Con una mirada de odio aun peor que las anteriores) ¬¬…todos

**Naruto**: Cómo todos?

**Sakura**: Todos po! cabeza de papa ¬¬!

**Naruto**: ¬¬U

**Sakura**: Ino… Chouji… Hinata… Neji… Kiba… Lee.. Los senseis … Ten ten … Kankuro… Gaara… Temari… Tsunade… Jiraiya -Que venía detrás de Tsunade, típico-… Shino … si hasta llegaron Shikamaru , Kakashi sensei –-

**Naruto**: QUÉ????''' KAKASHI-SENSEI LLEGÓ ANTES QUE YOO!!???

**Sakura**: See ¬¬…como verás eres una maldita rata impuntual!! Te mereces ser colgado de un árbol y que te viole orochimaru… ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún lugar de Konoha)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…: Achú! T.T

… : Salud Lord Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru**: Gracias Kabuto. u.u

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Ahhah daleee y me vas a contar cómo está el ambiente?

**Sakura**: Ahahh! Claroo!! Te mueres!!

**Naruto**: ò.O

**Sakura**: JAJAJA! Vamos entra y lo ves con tus propios ojos!!

**Naruto**: Buee… o.ó

**Sakura**: Como verás… Hinata… está como piojo de ebria!!

**Naruto**: O.O…está…?

**Sakura**: Seee…

**Naruto**: NOoOOOo

**Sakura**: SeeeEEEee..

**Naruto:** nooOOOOOOooooOOOooOoOooo..

**Sakura:** SeeeEEEeEeeeEeeee,,,

**Naruto:** Nooooo….

**Sakura:** Seeeee…

**Naruto:** Noo..- -

**Sakura: **Ya-- Basta! Naruto te dije que sí! ¬¬U

**Naruto**: O.O

(Se ve a lo lejos a Hinata bailando sobre una mesa, con la blusa desabrochada y una falda corta que le dejaba ver hasta el alma)

**Sakura**: Jaja … n.n'' … qué puedo decir!... tiene talento la cabra jajaja!

**Naruto**: Eee…caminemos O///O!

**Sakura**: ajajjaa!!

**Naruto**: A verr… ÉSE ES NEJI??

**Sakura**: huajaja!! Siii!!!

**Naruto**: ò.O (Se ve a Neji en el fondo, coqueteando descaradamente con una invitada)

**Sakura**: Y no es su primera víctima… ha cortejado a cuánta jovencita se le ha cruzado… -incluyendo a la señora que limpia el baño ò.O-

**Naruto**: Hm!! Mejor caminemos…ó.Ò

**Sakura**: jajaja claro n.n'… no vaya a ser que te den celos jaja!

**Naruto**: ¬¬.. . veamos… hm… hinata haciendo show sobre la mesa… shino bailando reggaeton… neji coqueteandole a Tsunade…

…

SHINO BAILANDO REGGAETON????!!!!!

**Sakura**: Jajajaja!!

**Naruto**: Deja de reirte y dime qué le echaste a las bebidas… maldita maniática!! O.O

**Sakura**: Jajaja yo? Nada!!... aunque usteeed no lo crea!! Jajaj

**Naruto**: (Mirando a Shino bailando reggaeton a todo ritmo mientras sonaba 'La gasolina' de Daddy Yankee...) ¬¬ … tendré que creerte … (agregó cuando vio que Shikamaru se unía al baile cantando a toda voz "A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLIIIINA…DAME MÁS GASOLINA"…

**Sakura**: MuajajAJAJ!!

**Naruto**: Guarra teñida ¬¬U

**Sakura**: Heyy!! Mi color de pelo es tan genuino como que Kabuto tiene fantasías sexuales con orochimaru!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún lugar de Konoha)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… ¡¡ACHÚ!!

: Salud Kabuto…

**Kabuto**: Gracias Lord Orochimaru n.n'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**: Bueee… ahí está Anko-sensei… dándoselas de Dj… Rock Lee bailando breakdance…

Gaara … ò.O.. ---

**Naruto**: O.O

**Sakura**: n.n''…Gaara uniéndose a Shikamaru y Shino…

(A naruto le cae una gran gota por el rostro)

**Naruto**: Mira!! Ahí está Ino¡¡INOOOOO!!

**Ino**: Ahh Hola Naruto!

**Sakura**: -Perra ¬¬… por qué tenía que aparecerse… -Hola Ino-puerca ¬¬

**Ino**: ¬¬ ..Hola Sakura-frentezotas! Veo que estás un año más vieja! Jajaja pronto tendrás que cuidarte…mira que esa graaan frente que tienes se llenará de arrugas JAJAJAJAJ!!

**Sakura: **si fuera tú no me pondría tan contenta!! Recuerda que tenemos la misma edad… y esos "kilitos" que tienes de más comenzarán a soltarse JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!!!

**Naruto**: n.n'

**Sakura**¡¡AHHH!!

**Ino**: Ohhh!! sorry!! No quería tirarte el trago :D… disculpame!

**Naruto**: O.O

**Sakura**: ¬¬… -ceerrrdaaaaaa algún día te arracaré ese pelaje de puerca que tienes MUAJAJAA!! – Ooops disculpa!! No fue mi intención dejar caer el aperitivo en tu cabeza jojo!!

**Naruto**: Eee…sakura vamos n.n'!!

**Sakura**: Ok ¬¬…

**Naruto**: Adios Ino-chan!! n.n'

**Sakura**: Adios Ino… que te vaya bien –que te pise un buey..que te arrolle un tren :) –

**Ino**: Adios Naruto-kun, Chao Sakura – frentezotas-chan muajaja- nos vemos! –en el día de tu funerall guarra!! Jojoj :)-

**Naruto**: mira! Ahí viene Chouji! Hii Chouji!!

**Sakura**: Ohayo… ¡¡Chouji!! OO

**Chouji**: Hii par de tórtolos¡Feliz cumpleaños sakura!

**Sakura**: OMG! Qué delgado estás –jojo te comería con pan, agregado y todo!!-

**Chouji**: Seeee… he estado ejercitando n.n'

**Naruto**: ò.O… y ellas quienes son? (Se ve de fondo a una tropa de kunoichis babeando)

**Chouji**: Ahh es que ahora que estoy delgado todas quieren salir conmigo… n.n'

**Sakura**: Oh.. que raro… -¡¡¿¿QUÉ RARO??!! SI ESTÁ MÁS BUENO QUE SASUKE-KUUN!!...- jeje superficiales… n.n'…(poniendo cara de depravada)

**Naruto**: See…superficiales ¬¬ - guarra –

**Sakura**: Jeje creo que deberías buscar una que fuera menos superficial… jeje n.n…de preferencia con el pelo rosado.. muy alegre… y simpática..cof cof…

**Chouji**: ee.. n.nU claro..jeje

**Naruto**: hm..¬¬ creo que mejor nos vamos sakura…

**Sakura**: P-pero por qué?... si lo estamos pasando tan bien con chouji-kun (Sakura babea)

**Naruto**: Porque si 'lo seguimos pasando bien con Chouji-kun' vas a innundarnos peli-teñida!

**Sakura**: ¬¬U

**Chouji**: Bueeno..de todos modos quiero ir a bailar reggaeton con Shikamaru, Gaara y Shino! Jeje n.nU

**Naruto y Sakura**: ò.O

**Chouji**: Qué?? n.nU

…

**Ten ten**: PERMISOO!! ABRAN PASOO!!

**Naruto y Sakura**: Ehh??

**Ten Ten**: CÓRRANSE!! HINATA VA A VOMITAR!

**Naruto**: Hajajaj Hinata va a llamar a Guajardo!!

**Sakura**: Guajardo?

**Naruto**: Si po'! "Guaaajj" (haciéndo imitación de alguien vomitando)

**Sakura**: NUUUU!! HINATA!! NO VAYAS A VOMITAR EN MI SOFÁ!!! T.T

**Naruto**: HAJAJAJa!!

**Sakura**: Naruto-gayy!! No te rías ¬¬

**Naruto**: HUAJAJAJAJA

**Sakura**: ¬¬!

**Naruto**: JUJUUJU! n//n

**Sakura**: Morirás solo ¬¬… rata inmunda! ¬¬

**Naruto**: Hajajaj—ah?? QUE?? NOOOOOOOO!!! T.T

**Sakura**: SIIIIII!! MUAJAJA!! Justicia divina :) jojo!!

(Se ve que Hinata vomitó sobre Naruto)

**Naruto**: P-pero Hinata T.T… mi chaleeeco!!

**Hinata**: L-lo sie-siento Na-Naruto-Kun! u//u!

**Naruto**: T.T buuu…tendré que quedarme en polera…

**Hinata**: u////u –Seeee mi plán resultó como quería Muajaja!! Ahora sólo tengo que vomitarle en la polera…los pantalones y los boxers… ¡¡SEEEE¡¡Hinata que lista eres:) jojo!!

**Sakura**: Mira Naruto! Ahí está kakashi-sensei…

**Hinata**: - NUUU!! T.T Guarra teñidaa!! No te Lleves a Naruto-kunn!! Todavía no le ensucio los pantalones!! ¬¬… grrr maldita perra ¬¬!- Ohh nooo todavía quiero- -…!! T.T

**Ten ten**: A un ladoo!! (Abre la puerta del baño rápidamente sin tocar) PLAM!! (Se ve a Kankuro sentado en un inodoro) … Oops lo siento n.n'

**Kankuro**: O//O… -NOOOO!! Mi primer contacto ton ten ten-chan!! Y me ve cagando T.T… no debí comerme esas ciruelas verdes!! … T.T!! Ahora me moriré virgen!!-

**Sra que limpia el baño**: Nuuu T.T tendré que limpiar el doble!

**Tenten**: Permisoo!! (sacando a Kankuro… aun con los pantalones abajo…)

**Hinata**: P-PERO TEN TEN!!

**Ten ten**: Pero nada!! (hundiendo la cabeza de hinata en el inodoro)

**Hinata**: PERO TEN TEEEEEEEEEEEN!!

**Ten ten**: Uff n.n' menos mal! No ensuciamos el lugar

(Se ven Kankuro y la Sra. Que limpia el baño en un rincón, con fondo negro, y cuervos y nubes grises sobre ellos..)

**Ambos**: Nuuu!! T.T

**Hinata**: (Tomando aire) TEN TENNN NO ECHASTEEE A C—

**Tenten**: Silencio!! Sigue en lo tuyo… no te preocupes por los demás n.n''

**Hinata**: (Gritando…aunque ten ten no puede escucharla) …CORRER EL AGUA!! T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Volviendo con Sakura y Naruto)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**: está..

**Naruto y Sakura**: Leyendo Icha Icha paradise ò.O… éste tipejo no cambia…

**Sakura**: ahí está Temari… ahhh!! Y por ayá debe estar sasuke-kun…¿vamos?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**Bueno! Eso sería!**

**Ojalá no me maten jaja! **

**Tengo harto más para continuar, así que por favor comenten si les gustó, así subo la continuación.**

**Saludos a cote-chan, que me ha ayudado bastante! n.n y … a quienes visiten! n.nU!**

**Asao! n.n!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. ¿Sasuke en una fiesta?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi!!! soy yo otra vez!!**

**Bueee... como estoy experimentando con ésto de los ffics, y soy una pc-maniática, subo la continuación ...¿'seguido'?**

**Por esoo! si les gusta el ffic, dejen reviews?**

**Se agradece a quienes comentaron el primer capítulo, ojalá que éste les guste tanto como el anterior! **

**Aquí es donde viene la clásica frase que dice algo de que Naruto no me pertenece y la cuestión.. n.n''**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - ¿Segundo capítulo?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**: ahí está Temari… ahhh!! Y por ayá debe estar sasuke-kun…¿vamos?

(Se interrumpe toda la música, todos dejan de bailar, Kakashi levanta la mirada, Hinata saca la cabeza del inodoro, Rock Lee se para, Neji suelta a la jovencita, Jiraiya deja de manosear a la Sra. que limpia el baño –que se había topado por casualidad- … , etc)

**TODOS** (menos sakura): SASUKE??... Ò.O EN UNA FIESTA? HUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

NO INVENTES!!

(Vuelve a sonar la música – 'Gata fiera' - y todos siguen bailando –e invocando a guajardo en otros casos xD-)

**Sakura**: QUÉ!! ES VERDAD!!

**Naruto**: hajajaja!! Sakura…

Miraa… que Hinata esté borracha… yaaa lo paso..siempre ha sido media rarita…

Que..Shino… Shikamaru… Gaara… Chouji –quién está ultra delgado- y al parecer ò.O Temari y Kiba que se acaban de sumar al perreo … OO… estén bailando reggaeton … bueno…sin comentarios n.n'… que rock lee baile breakdance...hm..yaa..aceptable…

….

Pero…SASUKE?? EN UNA FIESTA? Hajajaja!!

**Sakura**: ¬¬… Naruto-gay ¬¬!! Ya verás…

**Naruto**: jajaja xD espera…necesito ir al bañoo… -de tanta risa … necesito orinar!!- jajaja!!

**Sakura**: Ok! ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En el baño)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Neee!!...-toc toc-

**Tenten**: ya estás mejor? n.n?

**Hinata**: ¬¬ Si como sea ¬¬

**Ten ten**: Que bueno amigui n.n!

**Hinata**: Si ¬¬ - Tú también sufrirás ¬¬ maldita garrapatienta!! –

**Naruto**: Ohh..estaban ust—

(Pero antes de que naruto terminara la frase Hinata le propinó una patada en el trasero a Ten ten, lo que causó que ésta saliera volando del baño)

…-edes.. ¿ò.O?

**Hinata**: Ustedes? Quiénes? Aquí sólo estoy yo n.n'! – Muajaja! -

**Naruto**: Ahaha n.n'

**Hinata**: N-naruto-ko—kun! n.n … y…hm… qué haces?

**Naruto**: ò.O? cómo que qué hago? – Será idiota ¬¬…- vengo al baño ò.O

**Hinata**: Ahh n.n jaja claro! - Seré idiota ¬¬… - uhmmm…na-naruto-kun…o//o

**Naruto**: hm?

**Hinata**: Eeee… Buaj—Guajj (Comienza a… ya saben qué!)

**Naruto**: Ohh Hinata!! Ensuciaste el piso!!

**Hinata**: Ohh u///u! –RAYOOOS!! FALLÉ!!!! ò.ó-

**Naruto**: Ee…creo que iré al otro baño n.n'

**Hinata**: Noo!! P-pero naruto-kunn!! O//o!

**Naruto**: De todos modos no sé qué hago en el baño de niñas… n.n'

**Hinata**: P-pero…naruto-kuun… yoyo..tengoquedecirtequetúmee-megg-- (con su tono de ebriedad no se entiende bien lo que dice de todos modos) ò.ó… en el baño de niñas?

**Naruto**: Jeje n.n' un error lo comete cualquiera… buenomevoyadiós!

**Hinata**: P-pero!!...

NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Moriré virgen T.T!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…: Kankuro!!

**Kankuro**: O//O!! Ten ten-chan!!!

**Ten ten**: Jeje lo siento por lo de hace un rato n.n'!

**Kankuro**: -SIIIIII!! VINO A DISCULPARSE!!!.. Ahora me dirá que me ama … que siempre lo ha hecho… que quiere ser mi novia… luego casarse conmigooo… y tener dos hijos, uno llamado paul y una pequeña niña llamada pristina aguilera!! Seee!!- jeje no te preocupes n.n…

**Ten ten**: Bueno la verdad…yo vinee para…

**Kankuro**: -LO SABÍA!!- Sii!! PONGÁMOSLE PRISTINA AGUILERA!!

**Ten ten**: O.ó? eh?

**Kankuro**: No no…nada n.n' jeje sigue hablando..

**Ten ten**: Buee…yo quería saber… o//o

**Kankuro**: -Seee … obvio que me caso contigo… hmmm ¿cómo suena mejor?... sabaku no ten ten?.. o kankuro de konoha?... hmhm.. jojo después decidiremos dónde vivir.. jojo!- Dime?

**Ten ten**: … qué hacías en el baño de niñas? ò.O?

**Kankuro**: O.O ¿QUÈ? –Nooooo moriré virgen T.T!!-

**Ten ten**: Eso ò.O…

**Kankuro**: Eeee…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…: Ah!! Aquí estás n.n!!

…: (Mirada fulminante como queriéndo decir "aléjate")

…: Te busqué por todos lados sasuke-kun!! jeje… sabía que estabas en algún lugar!

**Sasuke**: -Kuso… y yo que me escondí en un rincón dentro de la despenza que está en la cocina, debajo del refrigerador… ¬¬U - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

**Sakura**: Jeje!! Puro olfato n.n'' – sii! Claro! muajaja!-

**Sasuke**: Ahh … -Procuraré cambiar de perfume ¬¬UU-

**Sakura**: Fue horrible sasuke-kun!! todos se burlarondemiporquenadiemequeríacreerqueestabasenlafiestaperoyosabíaqueestabasporquetepuseundispositivoqueterastreaatodosladosdetrásdelaoreja! U.u

**Sasuke**: QUÉ?

**Sakura**: Ah ¬¬… te decía que todos se burlaron de mi porque nadie me quería creer que estabas en la fiesta pero yo sabía que estabas porque te pus-- -Oops O.O…- eemmm..porque te vi en la entrada…sí!! Eso!!..jeje en la entrada n.n'' no es que te haya puesto ningún dispositivo ni nada de esoo!! jeje n.n!!

**Sasuke**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Qué?!

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ -y yo que vine sólo por ver si estaba ese usuratonkachi!... YY NO ESTABA!!! MALDITOO!! … ojalá que lo cuelguen de un árbol y se lo viole orochimaru…

… NOOO!!!! mejor me lo violo yoo…pero eso después ¡¡MUAJAJA!!-

**Sakura**: (Extrañada por la cara de pervertido de Sasuke) ò.O –tal vez quiere … siiii!! Por fiiinn!- KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUN!!

**Sasuke**: (Enfadado hasta no poder más con ella por interrumpir sus pensamientos ) Sakura

–guarra ¬¬U- mejor te largas! …

**Sakura**: P-pero sasuke-kun!! –Muaaa!! Moriré virgen!! T.T-

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ ya te dije… 1...

**Sakura**: P-per…

**Sasuke**:… 2…

**Sakura**: Buuu T.T .. (se va)

**Sasuke**: Por fin solo :D –Jojo tendremos una hija y le pondremos Junipher Lopez.. noo!! Mejor …Pristina Aguilera..!! seee me gusta!! Que original soyy!! n.n! Jojo!-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…: Hoola Hinata-chan!

**Hinata**: ¬¬ muérete idiota…

…: O.O –Hinata-chan?? me trata de idiota?? NOOOOO!!-- ¡¡heey¿cómo que idiota ¬¬UU?- P-pero Hinata-chan!... yo ..yoo ó.O

**Hinata**: ¬¬ qué?

… : EEEee.. no nada..creo que akamaru me está llamando jeeje n.n

**Shikamaru**: Que problemático.. òO… Hinata está enojada…

**Gaara**: Jeje … n.n y eso a nosotros qué… sigamos bailando..

**Shikamaru**: ò.O… ee..claro.. n.n'' …pero…ee..oyee..òó no te acerques tanto!!!

**Gaara**: Oops n.n

**Shikamaru**: Oye…hmm… y tu hermana…está soltera?

**Gaara**: -¡¿MI HERMANA?! Noo maldita guarra ¬¬ - eeeeeee… no ¬¬… y, entre nos.. tiene sida y otras varias enfermedades sexuales la pobre… - ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!!-

**Shikamaru**: Ahh ò.O…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… : Sakura-chan-peli-teñida!

**Sakura**: Nee!! Naruto-gay!!!

**Naruto**: Jeje por fin te encontré…n.n'

**Sakura**: Sseee…estaba con Sasuke-kun!! te lo dije!! Está en la fiesta!!

**Naruto**: ¬¬..si como no…es fácil decirlo …

**Sakura**: QUIERES APOSTAR?

**Naruto**: CLARO!! ¬¬… Si gano le das un beso a Gamabunta!

**Sakura**: GRR!! ¬¬… si yo ganooo… le das un beso a Orochimaru!!! ¬¬UU

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En un lugar de Konoha)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… : Achú!

**Kabuto**: Salud Lord Orochimaru… creo que se está resfriando…

**Orochimaru**: Seee T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: BIEN!!

**Sakura**: BIEN!!

(Salen pequeños rayos de los ojos de cada uno)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eeee!! Fin!**

**¿Logrará Naruto ganar su apuesta y hacer que Sakura bese a Gamabunta? **

**¿O tendrá que besar a Orochimaru?**

**Si lo besa... ¿se contagiará el supuesto resfriado?**

**¿Podrá Kankuro realizar su sueño de tener una hija llamada Pristina Aguilera?**

**Las respuestas a esas preguntas y a muchas otras más en el siguiente capítulo? **

**Comenten si les gustó, si lo odiaron ... o si piensan que deberían colgarme para que me viole Orochimaru! n.n**

Orochimaru: Achú!! T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Un ganador, Gaara? Shikamaru?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HolaHola! n.n!**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo! **

**Bueno, un adelanto:**

**En éste capítulo se viene el resultado de la apuesta de Naruto y Sakura (uds dicen "OOOoooOOoohh" con cara de sorprendidos).**

**También se va a descrubir una de las cuántas verdades de la sensei Kurenai (uds vuelven a decir "oOOooohh" :O)**

**yyy... ehmm... ò.O se sabrán cosas sobre Gaara y Shikamaru que ni yo..jamás imaginé!! XDD!! -Caro, idiota tú creaste el ffic! en algún momento las tuviste que imaginar n.nU-**

**Bueno, como sea! ojalá les guste éste capítulo... (Y) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Tercer capítulO! ;D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: BIEN!!

**Sakura**: BIEN!!

(Salen pequeños rayos de los ojos de cada uno)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata**: Ah…aquí estás Ten ten!

**Ten ten**: See.. estaba conversando con Kankuro ò.O

**Hinata**: Si?? Y de qué conversaban?

**Ten ten**: Le preguntaba qué hacía en el baño de niñas.. ò.O… y no me supo responder…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Kankuro**: Eeee…bueno yo…ee n.n''

**Ten ten**: tú?? ò.O

**Kankuro**: -Nooo ¬¬ maldita seaaa! No sé que decirle!!... T.T- …

**Ten ten**: … y?

**Kankuro**: -… no le puedo decir que fui a esperarla a ella para cuando saliera… pero que ésas malditas ciruelas verdes me indigestaron y tuve que entrar T.T… -

**Ten ten**: Kankuro!!! ¬¬

**Kankuro**: - … hablando de eso..uhhh… necesito un baño x.x rayos!!! Otra vez perderé mi oportunidad de casarme con ten ten!!- eee..ten ten deboirmeadios! n.n'!

**Ten ten**: ò.O…p-pero…!!

**Fin del flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata**: Ahh … que raro ò.ó…

**Ten ten**: sip… oyee??

**Hinata**: Qué?

**Ten ten**: Es mi idea o..? Mira!!

( cerca de ellas dos)

**Shikamaru**: Gaara!!

**Gaara**: Qué?

**Shikamaru**: ¬¬… es la cuarta vez que me manoseas!!

**Gaara**: Mentira!!!! –juju – ò.ó

**Ten ten**¡¿¿VISTE ESO??!

**Hinata**: (En shock) O.O

**Ten ten**: OO

**…**: Qué hacen chicas?...

**Ambas** : O.O

**….**: CHICAS!!! ¬¬

**Ten ten**: Ahh neji-kun! n.n' Hii!

**Neji**: Hoola Ten ten..estás radiante hoyy…-jojo otra víctima…MUAUAJAJAJJ- quieres ir a tomar un trago?.. .

…

…

Tenten?

…

**Ten ten**: O.O

**Neji**: TENTEEEEEEEEEEN!!! ¬¬UUU!!!

**Ten ten**: AhhHH lo siento… O.O

**Neji**: Qué rayos están mirando ¬¬

**Hinata**: (Apunta hacia Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru y Temari)

**Neji**: … eh?...

…

O.O ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!

(Cerca de ellos tres)

**Gaara**: Y…hmm Shikamaru… tú… hm… has considerado alguna vez… cof cof… no sé… Oh!! Tienes una pelusa en el hombro!!

**Shikamaru**: Eh?? Ò.o? Dónde?

**Gaara**: Déjame yo te la saco…

…

AUCHHHHHH!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neji, Hinata y Tenten**: O.O

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**…**: Lo siento!!!

**Gaara**: -MALDITOOOOOOO!!! A la otra no sales vivoooooooo!! T.T -Ten más cuidado cejotas ¬¬UU!!!

**Lee**: Lo siento!! Jeje n.n creo que perdí el control¡hip!

**Shikamaru**: Que problemático…

**…**: Lee!! Te rendiste:'(!

**Lee**: Nooooo!! Eso nuuuuunca Gai-senseiii!!!

**Gai-sensei**: Vamos!! Demuéstrame de lo que es capaz la flor de la juventud!!!

**Gaara**: - idiotas ¬¬… son más extraños que Kabuto y Orochimaru - ¬¬… bueno Shikamaru… con respecto a esa pelusa n.n…

¿Shikamaru?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún lugar de Konoha)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orochimaru y Kabuto**: ACHÚ!

**Kabuto**: Lord Orochimaru…creo que me pegó el resfriado T.T

**Orochimaru**: Nee…oye mira! Una fiesta!!

**Kabuto**: Sii! Y es en la casa de esa niña teñida que anda detrás de sasuke-kun!...

…

¿Lord Orochimaru?.. ¿está llorando? Ò.ó?

**Orochimaru**: NO!! Me entró una basura en el ojo!

**Kabuto**: ¬¬ si claro…

**Orochimaru**: (Tirándose sobre Kabuto) Por qué nuuunca me invitan a las fiestas!! MUAAAAAAAAAAA!!! T.T

**Kabuto**: Lord orochimaru ¬¬… usted es practicamente un científico loco que busca la inmortalidad… ¬¬U! –wacala … consideraré regalarle un desodorante en su próximo cumpleaños…santo o lo que sea!! Lo necesita x.x -

**Orochimaru**: Pero…buu T.T

**Kabuto**: Tranquilo… si quiere entramos n.n' y ahora suélteme –hm..un tubo de pasta de dientes T.T -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Temari**: Ahah bailas bien para ser un completo vago!

**Shikamaru**: Jeje gracias… tú también bailas bien para tener sida…n.n'

**Temari**: eh??

**Gaara**¡¡Ahhh!! aquí estás hermanita n.n jeje!!

**Temari**: - he estado aquí toda la noche ¬¬ … pero por otro ladoo…¡¡me dijo hermanita:DDD - Siii?? Queridísimo hermanito:DD??

**Gaara**: Jeje Abrazo de hermanos n0n!! –¬¬ ya me las pagarás por quitarme a shikamaru!! ¬¬ …-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neji, Hinata y Tenten**: O.O

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**: Ya verás ¬¬!! Lo encontraremos…

**Naruto**: ò.O y por qué venimos a la cocina?

**Sakura**: Espera!

**Naruto**: … y por qué pasamos a la despenza?

**Sakura**: ¬¬ Espeeeera!!

**Naruto**: y por qué tienes un pasadizo debajo del refrigerador?? O.ó? –Tal vez…sakura-chan … quiere meterse aquí conmigo para declararse… y abusar de mi… ò.ó y tener una hija llamada junipher lopez!!! ……………………. naaaaahh …- Sakura..aquí no hay nadie… ¬¬!

**Sakura**: Qué??!! pero si estaba aquí!!! T.T!

**Naruto**: - O.O..TAL VEZ SII!! RAYOS!! O.O … yo quería morir virgen T.T… un momento…!! - …

GANÉ:DDDDDDDD!!

**Sakura**: NUUUUUU!! T.T

**Naruto**: Seeeeeee!!! (Invocando a Gamabunta) Muajaja!!

**Sakura**: Que malo eres Naruto T.T

**Naruto**: … ¬¬ kuso!

**Sakura**: Qué? (Mira el suelo.. y sólo ve un renacuajo) … O.O……hajajajajajaja!!

**Naruto**: ¬¬ cállate.!!

**Sakura**: hajajajaja!!

**Naruto**: ¬¬ bésalo a él!!

**Sakura**: Sii claro!! Jjajajajaaj!!

**Naruto**: -plana.-¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gai**: Mueeevame el pollo..(8) por favooorrr (8)

Kakashi! Y tú no meneas tu esqueleto??

**Kakashi**: (Sin apartar la vista de su libro) eh? … no

**Gai**: que aburrido!! Puedo decir que te he ganado entonces!!

**Kakashi**: Cómo? No te escuché!

(En el fondo de la conversación se ve a Kurenai mirando a Gai y a Kakashi-sensei)

**Kurenai**: Siii!!! non

**Asuma**: Kurenai ¬¬…cuando me vas a decir a quién rayos estás mirando!

**Kurenai**: Qué no es obvio?? A quién crees que podría estar mirando yo! (apunta hacia Kakashi y Gai sensei)

**Asuma**: Noooo!!!

**Kurenai**: Si!!

**Asuma**: O.O…Kak..??

**Kurenai**: Claro que a Gaii! …es tan varonil n0n!

**Asuma**: (Se cae de su escondite) T.TU Kurenai…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yaaa!! eso sería, no les dejé una parte impactante porque planeo subir (igual que éste) el siguiente capítulo! **

**Quería decirlo arriba, pero como sea: "Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, me inspiran" (yiaaa suena cuático mal)**

**Otro punto que quería decir arriba: Pasar por (¿es legal hacer ésto? XD), un ffic SasuxNaru de una amiga!! Cote-chan! ;D!**

**Ehhmmm... qué más?**

**Ahh síí!**

**EN el próximo capítulo:**

El doble de Gaara, otra de las verdades de Kurenai, y otras dos 'sorpresas' que nadie imaginó! XD!

**Ok, Bye bye:)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. El doble de Gaara?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jaaaaiii:)  
**

**Wiiii!! estoy feliiiz porque me han comentado re lindo! Gracias!! n.n!**

**Ya les hice un pequeño adelanto en el capítulo anterior (se viene el doble de Gaara, verdades de Kurenai, etc) así que vamos a lo concreto.  
**

**Hoy tengo que dar un aviso IMPORTANTÍSIMO!!**

**(Favor de leer en tono de ultratumba) **

**AVISO:**

**_"_**_En éste capítulo le revelaré una verdad al mundo... una verdad que cambiará todos los esquemas. _

_Si aman a Gaara... les recomiendo cerrar el ffic inmediatamente, ya que ésta realidad es cruda e impactante... _

_Después de leer éste ffic, posiblemente no vuelvan a ver a Gaara del mismo modo. O.o_

_(Yo ya no lo veo del mismo modo!!)_

_En fin...  
_

_Me queda agregar, __¡Síganme los buenos!_**"  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Cuarto capítulo! n///n  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuma**: O.O…Kak..??

**Kurenai**: Claro que a Gaii! …es tan varonil n0n!

**Asuma**: (Se cae de su escondite) T.TU Kurenai…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata** : Chicos vieron eso??!! 

**Ten ten**: Siii!! O.O OH DIOS MÍO!!

**Neji**: e..no yo no :S.. . lo hice para no quedar de tonto n.n

**Ten ten & Hinata**: ¬¬…

**Hinata**: Gaara quiere conquistar a Shikamaru!! O.O

**Ten ten**: O.O

**Neji**: QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? O.O

….

**…** : Lero lero … wuichichio!! (8) –cantaba de lo más feliz-

**…** : Callate ¬¬ teñida!! …

**Sakura**: Jajaja!

**Naruto**: Mira… qué les pasa a esos?

**Sakura**: No sé…

**Naruto**: Hola??... Hinata?...Ten ten?

**Sakura**: Neji?? Ò.o?

**Los tres**: … O.O

**Sakura**: ¬¬ no nos peskan! vamos!

**Naruto**: Buee…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Shikamaru**: Oye?.. y tu hermana?

**Gaara**: - GRRRRR!! YA está preguntando por mi hermana!! Que acaso no soy suficiente? ... :'( - Ee..está bailando … CON SHINO ¬¬

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Temari**: Lo siento…u//u denante te deje bailando solo …

**Shino**: …

**Temari**: P-pero dime algo pu … :(

**Shino**: ….

**Temari**: será T.T - NOOOOO … T.T Voy a morir virgen…!! …un momento!!...yo no soy virgen … muajajaja!! 0 :)-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru**: Oye gaara?

**Gaara**: n///n si??

**Shikamaru**: hm… que problemático.. u///u

**Gaara**: Dime!!

**Shikamaru**: es que…me da vergüenza u//u

**Gaara**: - SIIIIIIII!! Lo sabía! Nadie se resiste a mis encantos!!! Jojoj!!- Vamos… con confianza… n.n... yo no muerdo - bueno sí... un poco!! y qué!! n///n-

**Shikamaru**: Nadie te ha dicho que…?

**Gaara**: n//n? naaaaaaaadie me ha dicho qué...? - ... tengo unos lindos ojos? lo sé, lo sé n//n... ¿...tengo un hermoso cabello rojo pasión que despierta los instintos carnales hasta del más íntegro y casto de los hombres que usan coleta?... sorpréndeme!! n///n!...-

**Shikamaru**: que...cof cof n.nU... … te pareces al hijo de Chucky? ... ... ... ... ... ... . ¿¿Glen??

**(N)**

**Gaara**: -lo sé, lo-- - ¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ WTF????!!!!!! O.O!!!!!

**Shikamaru: **mm...¿Nadie? n///n

**Gaara**: -YO?? PARECERME A ESE MONO FEOO?? MUAAAAA!! T.T!! Shikamaru por qué me haces eeeeeeésto!! T.T – no x///x!!

**Shikamaru**: jaja Enserio! Son iguales!! Jajaja!!...HAJAJAJAJAJAajAJjaja!!

**Gaara:** Nuuuuuu T.T!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuma**: Kurenai ¬¬ por qué me obligas a ayudarte!!

**Kurenai**: Porque somos amiguis... n.n …(Con cara de odio) Y LOS AMIGOS SE AYUDAN..¿¿CIERTO??

**Asuma**: ó.ò Sí…pero.. nos tienes colgados del techo!! …

**Kurenai**: (Con una cara de odio aun peor… casi como la de Sakura) ¿¿CIERTOOOO??

**Asuma**: sí ó.ò!!

**Kurenai**: Ohh no!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kakashi**: (Le cae algo encima que le tapa la cara) EH??

**Gai**: Ò.o? QUÉ ES ESO??!

**Kakashi**: ò.O…parece … un relleno O.O!?

**Gai:** Un relleno?? (mira hacia arriba)… O.ó que hacía eso en el techo?

**Kakashi**: Ni idea…pero es suaaave y mullido n.n!! (comienza a pasar la cara por el relleno)

**Gai**: Kakashi… eres muy raro ¬¬… POR ESO SERÁS MI ETERNO RIVAL!!

**Kakashi:** Hablando de raros ò.O…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuma:** Nos salvamos por poco ¬¬

**Kurenai**: See…pero perdi mi relleno T.T!

**Asuma**: O.O Hiighh!

**Kurenai**: Qué? T.T

**Asuma:** Dios Santo! ERES PLANÍSIMA!

**Kurenai**: Buuuuuuuu T.T!! ¬¬U

**Asuma**: WOOOOO… O.O wenaaa po' paño de mago!! Jajajaja!!

**Kurenai: **QUÉ?

**Asuma**: Si po… "Nada por aquí, nada por acá" jajaja!!

**Kurenai**: te odio ¬¬!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**… **: Kakashi-sensei!!

**Kakashi**: Hii Sakura-chan… Feliz cumpleaños n.n

**Sakura**: Hii Kakashi-sensei…Hii Gai-sensei! n.n …Gracias n.n

**Gai**: Ohayo Sakura-chan …gran fiesta n.n

**Sakura**: Gracias… … han visto a sasuke-kun?

**Ambos**: Huajajaja!!!

**Kakashi**: Sigues con la idea de que sasuke está aquí? Jaja ¡

**Gai**: Sakura… n.n mejor vas a bailar con Lee.. ;) ... él si que hará que se sacuda tu sistema oseo!! n.n

**Sakura**: gracias ¬¬ -viejos borrachos!! Es verdad!! Ya veran!! Seré la reina del baile junto a sasuke-Kun cuando lo encuentre!!-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Más cerca de lo que ellos creen XD)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke**: -Seee jojo! Esa maldita Sakura no podrá encontrarme aquí!! Jojoj!! Y así podré ver si aparece ese usuratonkachi… jojoj.. y luego… hmmm!! (cara de pervertido) ñaka ñaka!... –

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuma**: Buuu…pero Kurenaii… por qué nos subimos de nuevo al techo!! Si te va a caer el otro relleno!! ¬¬

**Kurenai: **Cállate idiot—

**Asuma: **………? Qué…?? se te quitó la loquería?

**Kurenai**: Sasuke! QUÉ HACES COLGADO DEL TECHO???

**Sasuke**: O.O!! Higghh!! – Qué hago!! Qué hago!! – eeeEEEEEEEEEEEeeee...yooooo bueno- -.. ¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES COLGADOS DEL TECHO?

**Kurenai: **Eeee…este…o//o..- - Cuidado!!

**Sasuke: **AHHH!! … por poco!! Casi se me cae el relleno…!! – Si mis fans llegaran a saber que soy plano O.OU … - Gracias Kurenai-sensei! n.n!

**Kurenai**: jaja de nada n.n

**Asuma**: ó.O

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**… **: Naruto! n.n!

**Naruto**: Ahh Hola otra vez! Ino-chan! n.n

: Ohayo Naruto!

**Naruto**: Ohayo Kiba!

**Ino**: y –esa hedionda peliteñida de- Sakura?

**Naruto**: No sé se me perdió por ahí… ò.O… no la he encontrado más…

**Kiba**: Que raro… -Buee..pensándolo bien, después de que Hinata me tratara de idiota… NADA es raro ò.O-

**Ino**: -Ojalá eso me pasara a mi ¬¬… jojo espero que se haya caido a un poso con cocodrilos!- Oigan! Y No han visto a Sasuke-kun??

**Kiba**: Tú también? Jajaja que ilusas!

**Ino**: No es de ilusa ¬¬… es sólo que… quién sabe!!.. . tal vez porfin se dio cuenta de que me ama y de que quiere vivir una vida a junto a mi ! n///n!

**Todos: **Sí...sueña... n.nU

**Naruto**: No.. no he visto a Sasuke-Baka… ahh mirenn ahí viene Chouji!

**Ino**: OMFG! O//O!!…

**Kiba:** Chouji? O.O…

**Chouji**: Ohayo! n.n

**Ino**: Wooooo..Chouji… te ves bieeen… -geniaaaaal!! estupendo!! apolineooO!!… estás como quieres.. como quiero yooo!!...como quieren todas!. o////o-

**Chouji**: Jeje gracias Ino… es raro que me trates así n.nU – puerca superficial ¬¬… -

**Ino**: Jeje naaa!! Que vaaaa… yo siempre te he estimado muuucho! Sólo que no te lo demuestro jeje n.n –diooos está mejor que Socrates Pitt … NAAAAAAhh nunca tanto joojo Socrates te amo!-

**(N)**

**Kiba & Naruto**: - puerca superficial ¬¬ - jeje n.nU..

**Sakura**: Ahhh aquí estás Naruto...!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**…: **¿NARUTO?..O.O!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Jajaj aquí estáss peliteñida! Jaja n.n

**Sakura**: Ohayo a todos! n.n – menos a ti Ino-puerca … ojalá la Cc te tire de un puente ¬¬ -

**Ino**: -Kuso!! Sabía que la vida no era color de rosa ¬¬… ya llegó ésta guarra de la frentezotas..! apuesto a que querrá conquistar a chouji!!!!!!...bueno..y eso qué! después de todo dudo que pueda verla debajo de esa frente HAJAJAJA!!! n.n - Ohayo ò.o

**Todos**: Hi Sakura-chan n.n

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Derrepente)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! **(Se abre una puerta)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Todos en la fiesta**: EHHHHHHHH??

**…**: Kyaaaaaaa! He llegado non!

**… **: hm… Lord Orochimaru… usted no es querido aquí ó.O…

**Orochimaru**: Silencio Kabutoo!

**Kabuto**: ¬¬ bue…u.u

**Sakura**: CHHHAAAAAA!! QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!!!

**Orochimaru**: ¬¬ vengo a tu fiesta…

**Sakura**: YO NO TE INVITÉ…CHUUUUU!! LÁRGATEEEEE!!

**Orochimaru**: Mira guarra teñid--… pero Sakura-chan n.n jeje… (con mirada de odio) DÉJAME ENTRAR…!!!

**Sakura**: NOOOOOOOO!!

**Orochimaru**: Poooorfiii!!

**Sakura**: NonOnONOOO

**Orochimaru: **Ya pu!! Ya pu!! Ya pu!!

**Sakura**: QUEEEE NOOOOOOOO!!

**Orochimaru**: SiiiiIIIii?? (con cara de angelito)

**Sakura**: ò.O!!... .. ¬¬..ok de acuerdo

**Todos (menos Sakura y Orochimaru)**: QUEEEEEEÉ?!!

**Sakura**: SI A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTA QUE DEJE EL REGALO EN LA MESA Y SE LARGUE ¬¬ …

(Vuelve a sonar la música… y todos siguen en lo suyo)

**Sakura**: Adelante n.n –MUAJAJAJA!! Éste idiota me ayudará a encontrar a Sasuke-kun!!... ése maldito dispositivo…se echó a perder…apuntaba el pasillo…y sasuke-kun no estaba por ningún lado ¬¬… sólo encontré a esos 2 idiotas de Kakashi y Gai-sensei…-

**…** : Pssst..Psstt Sakura!!

**Sakura**: Qué quieres naruto? ¬¬

**Naruto**: (Empujando a la cumpleañera hacia un rincón) … Por qué rayos lo dejaste entrar!!??

**Sakura**: ¬¬ y eso a ti que te importa!! -MUAJAJAJAJA!! Que mala que sooyy-

**Naruto**: te odio ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata**: Ch-chicos!!

**Tenten & Neji**: O.O

**Hinata**: Chiicos…!!

**Tenten & Neji**: … O.O

**Hinata:** Chicos por la )(¡"(/!¬$·#

**Tenten & Neji:** O.O

**Hinata**: Kuso!!...CHICOS MIRENNN!! ES SASUKE DÁNDOLE UN BESO A NARUTOO!!

**Tenten**: QUEEEEEEEÉ??

**Neji:** DÓNDE!!?

**Hinata**: -Muajaja hasta creen…NARUTO ES MÍO YAAAY! .. :)- Juju era broma n.n'' … chicos!!

**Neji & Tenten: **- maldita borracha - ¬¬

….

O.O (Siguen mirando a los ninjas que están bailando reggaetón)

**Hinata**: Miren!! Llegó orochimaru!! Con Kabuto! ò.ó

**Neji & Tenten**: … O.O

**Hinata**: ENSEEERIO!! MIRENNN!!

**Neji & Tenten**: O.O…

**Hinata**: Buuu ¬¬ …

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**: Disculpe Sr. Orochimaru-sama! … n.n … quería saber si usted… o//o

**Orochimaru:** ¬¬ Qué?

**Sakura:** Yo quería sabeer si uuusted...

…

hiiighh!! O.O

SASUKE-KUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!! O.O

**Sasuke**: -NOOOOOO RAYOS!! YA ME ENCONTRÓ!! SABÍA QUE ESCONDERME DETRÁS DE UNA LÁMPARA NO ERA BUENO ¬¬.. .DEBÍ ESCONDERME DETRÁS DE LA PLANTA!- shhhh!! – todavía no notan que estoy aquí!!-

**Naruto: **¡¡¿SASUKE?!! NOOOOOOO!! AHORA SI QUE LO HE VISTO TODOO!!

SASUKE-BAKA EN UNA FIESTAAAAAAAAA!!!! JAJAJA!!

**Todos (menos los nombrados en la escena) :** SASUKE!!! O.O

**… **: MIREEEEN CHICAAAAAS!! ES SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!

**…:** KYAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!

**Ino:** Chaaaaa!! Escuché sasuke-kun??!!! dónde??!!

(Pero fue demasiado tarde sasuke hizo una ténica de reemplazo y se escondió)

…. Buuuuuuu!! T.T Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** Uff…menos mal… me arranqué de esa tropa de locas … - aunque también tuve que dejar a mi (cara de pervertido) "zorrito" ahí..--

**… **: Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí? O.O!

**Sasuke:** O.O (gira lentamente para ver a…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡¡A que los impacté con este capítulo!!**

**(N): **¿Qué¿No vieron a glen? XD ohhh por favooorr!! buscar en Google!

Después de conocer a Glen, el hijo de Chucky nada volvió a ser igual en mi vida!!

Les juro que fue horribleeee!! estaba en casa de una amiga...cambiando el canal... y ella me pidió que viéramos "El hijo de chucky"... de mala gana acepté, comenzamos a ver la película... y en un momento determinado (cuando muestran a Glen) mi amiga y yo quedamos O.O... "es...IGUAL A GAARA!! ...NoooOOOOOOOOOooOoOOOO!!"

Y ese sería uno de los más grandes traumas de mi vida! XD

Ojalá que uds lo hayan tomado mejor que yo... y sino... no me reten ¬¬ yo se los advertí!! n.nUU!!

**(N):** Sócrates Pitt es mi ideal de hombre! jajaja un tipo simpaticón .. im-pre-sio-nan-te! n////n!! jajaja Cote-chan sabe más detalles!! jaja

**Gracias otra vez por todos los reviews, dejen más y más (maldita ambiciosa...lo sé, lo sé T.T) para saber sobre sus reacciones... y si voy o no por el buen camino! **

**Ahh sí...en el capítulo anterior no salió el link que recomendaba, pero la historia se llama "¿Cómo explicarte?" ;D**

**Yaaa...hmmm eso sería... en el próximo capítulo ... más incoherencias!! jeje n.n!!**

**Saludos! **

**AsaooO!!!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Cumpleaños feliz!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bangawoyo!! **

**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, como siempre agradeciendo los comentarios que me dejan y orgullosa de **

**xfin haber revelado la verdad acerca de Gaara y haberme sacado un peso de encima!**

**n.n''!  
**

**Bue... les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste:)!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Quinto capítulo :P  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**  
**

**Sasuke**: Uff…menos mal… me arranqué de esa tropa de locas … - aunque también tuve que dejar a mi (cara de pervertido) "zorrito" ahí.. –

**…** : Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí? O.O!

**Sasuke**: O.O (gira lentamente para ver a…)

..NARUTO?

**Naruto**: Sasuke-baka! Por qué te escondes!!?

**Sasuke**: -SEEEE PRISTINAAAA…YA TE VEO EN CAMINOO!! MUAJAJAA…- ¬¬… porque … yo… y tú qué haces aquí?

**Naruto**: etto.. o//o…yoo.. hm… te seguí para preguntarte por qué te escondes ¬¬!

**Sasuke**: Hasta el rincón bajo el refrigerador?... que extremista..pudiste quedarte con la duda …después de todo yo a ti ni te importo –muaaa :'(-

**Naruto**: Sasuke?.. ò.O… -éste 'anda en sus días sensibles'-

**Sasuke**: o..seaa!! noo ¬¬ eres un entrometido¡¡usuratonkachi!! ò.ó !!

**Naruto**: ajá.. ò.O… buee..si quieres me voy ¬¬

**Sasuke**: Nooo!!...yooo..Naruto … u//////u ..

**Naruto**: ¬¬…qué?

**Sasuke**: … ee.. hmm… u///u - veamos Sasuke! ahora es sólo cosa de pensar en alguna de tus estrategias! -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En la mente sucia de Sasuke  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**_Sasuke: _**_Ohh...Naruto...tienes una pelusa en tu hombro!! _

** _Naruto: _**_Ahh?? Dónde??_

**_Sasuke: _**_Aquí, mira!..._

**_ Naruto:_ **_Sasuke, ese no es mi hombroo!!... ahhh!! sasuke!! ... o///o... uhhh..Sasuke... tee...- - te - - ahh!!_**_  
_**

**Volviendo a la realidad  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

(Sasuke se pone rojísimo y comienza a caerle sangre de nariz)

**Naruto:** Sasuke? (Sin notar el problema de Sasuke XD)

**Sasuke: **Sí? n//n (Mientras se limpia la nariz)

**Naruto: **Quieres sacarme la mano del culo ¬¬?

**Sasuke**: Oohh etto o//o…es qqquee…está muy oscuro..!!

**Naruto: **si claro ¬¬…creo que mejor me voy O.ò

**Sasuke**: No- -! Pero- -!! Naruto!!

**  
**

**¡¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!**

**Sasuke**: Rayos… ¬¬… -pero tiene un bonito culo MUAJAJAJAA…. –

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ino**: Sakura-frentezotas ¬¬?

**Sakura**: Qué? Ino-puerca!

**Ino**: Cuándo vas a soplar las velas y repartir el pastel?? –después de todo ..a eso vine…y a ver a Sasuke-kun obvio que yess!-

**Sakura**: -Puerca ¬¬ - … ee..sí tienes razón… -estaba muy distraida buscando a sasuke-kun… y se escondió otra vez T.T-

¡¡¡¡¡OIGAAN TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!

… (Todos siguen bailando, espiando… y escondiéndose en otros casos)

Malditos ¬¬

MIREEEEEEEEEEEEENN!! ES SASUKE-KUN BESANDO A OROCHIMARU!!!

**Todos** : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ¡¡¿DÓNDE?!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke:** QUÉ//¿Cómo logró escuchar eso?..Ni idea// Esa guarra teñida!!... – el único que provará la ricura de mis dulces besos es cierto (cara y voz de pervertido) _''zorito''_ MUAJAJAJA:)- 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orochimaru**: QUÉ!!?? ¬¬ …

**Sakura**: Jaja era broma!!... n.n'…voy a apagar las velass…así que todos reúnanse en el comedor!! n.n

**Todos**: ¬¬…

**Sakura**: … n.n … o se quedan sin pastel!! ¬¬

**Todos**: Vamos, vamos! n.nU

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Ten ten**: O.O… escucharon eso?...

**Neji & Hinata**: Seeee…

**Ten ten**: Vamos!!

**Hinata: **P-pero…Sh-Shikama…Gaa- k-kun…. O.O

**Neji: **See..vamoss n.n

**Hinata: **P-pero…!!

**Ten Ten: **Vamos Hinata… nos quedaremos sin pastel ¬¬!

**Hinata**: …Buee…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru**: Gaara?...escuchaste eso?

**Gaara**: No me digas "Gaara" (en tono y pose sexy) llámame…_"Gaa-kun"_

**Shikamaru: **-A éste se le arrancaron los pavos pa' la loma // quiere decir que se volvió loco ...yo agregaría…de amor por ti mijito! xD //- Ee.. ya..vale n.nU "gaa-kun"..

**Gaara**: jijiji n///n

**Shikamaru**: Oye?..y si mejor te digo glen??

**Gaara**: NOOOOOO!!! ¬¬

**Shikamaru**: Buee..nada perdía con intentar x)

**Temari: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Pastel!!!!

**Shino**: …

**Temari: **Vamos shino! Vamos Gaara!! Vamos… ee…¿cómo era que te llamabas?

**Shikamaru**: Qué problemática!!! SHIKAMARU!! … bailamos hace un rato!! Qué no te acuerdas??

**Temari: **Mmm..nop! n.n…No tengo memoria a corto plazo n.n!

**Gaara**: -muajajaja si supiera por qué!!-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Temari: **Gaa-kunn!! Gaa-kuun!! Ven aquí hermanito de mi corazón:)

**Gaara: **Noo!! Ya viene ésta loca para abrazarme y darme besitos ¬¬U… tendré que esconderme!

**Temari: **Kankuro!! Ayudame a encontrar a Gaa-kuun!!! Tengo que abrazarlo y darle besitos por su santo!!

**Kankuro: **Temari…¬¬ Gaara no tiene santo…su nombre viene del rencor de una aldeana!!

**Temari**: Kankuro..ME ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO??!! ¬¬

**Kankuro**: Eee..noo!!! …Gaara! Dónde estás?? ó.òU –hermano corre por tu vida ò.o-

**Temari: **GAA-KUUUUUUUUUNN!! Aparece y te haré un rico pastellllll!! …

**Gaara: **Sí, claro ¬¬

**Temari**: (En el tono más chillón que se puedan imaginar) GAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!

**Gaara**: Ahh ya sé!

**Temari: **Gaa-kun! aquí estás!!

Hermanito –mua mua- hermanito hermoso –mua mua- // aclaración: "mua mua" vale por besos xD // aquí estás –mua m---- plaf!!

NOOOOOOO!! TÉCNICA DE REEMPLAZ—PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!

…

**Kankuro**: Gaara… ò.o le diste un piedrazo a Temari en la cabeza!

**Gaara**: …no.

**Kankuro**: Te estoy viendo que sí!! ò.o

**Gaara**: He dicho que NO… y si Temari llega a saberlo.. .vas a ver de que lo que soy capaz con otra piedra ò.ó… quedó claro??

**Kankuro**: -Que miedo mis hermanos…mamiii T.T por qué me dejaste entre éstos dooos!!- c-claro como el agua!!

**Fin del flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru**: Ahh…bueno yo soy shikamaru… y estoy soltero! n.n!

**Gaara**: yaa!! Suficiente! Vamos a comer pastel ¬¬!!

**El resto de los bailarines: **Claro n.n!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Neee!! Pastell!! Tengo hambree!! u.u!!

**Ino: **Seee yo también.

**Sakura: **Eso es natural porque tu eres una puercaa..

**Ino: **Qué dijiste?? Repítelo si te atreves!!

**Naruto**: ALTOO!! No peleen!! –sino nunca podré comer pastel!-

**Sakura**: A todo esto Naruto! Dónde estabas??

**Naruto: **etto.. ee..yoo… en el baño!! - Si cuento lo que pasó con Sasuke me cuelgan en un árbol para que me viole la señora que limpia el baño ó.ò-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Señora que limpia el baño: **ACHÚ! ..aishh T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Hinata: **Mentiiiiira!! Yo vengo de ahí! – y no te encontré maldito seas!! –

**Ino: **Ahh Hinata se te quitó la borrachera? Jajaja!

**Ten ten: **Ya no la molestes… ¬¬

**Kankuro: **Sí! esoo!! Lo que diga ten ten!!

**Naruto: **-menos mal.. .cambiaron el tema n.n'-

**Ten ten: **Kankuro! Y tú dónde estabas? …

**Sakura**: Kankuro tienes los ojos rojos…. Ò.O

**Kankuro: **ee!! - damn!! nOoo! No les puedo decir que estaba en el bañooo…y que como perdi mi oportunidad con ten ten estuve llorando peor que Sakura toda la fiesta T.T- yoo.. ehm.. ohh miren! Ahí vienen mis hermanos, junto a Shikamaru y Shino!

**Orochimaru: **ya!! Y el pastel??

**Sakura: **¬¬…

**Kabuto**: Sí! y el pastell!!

**Sakura: **Ee..ya llegaron todos?

**Naruto: **Hm … -no no todos falta sasuke-baka…¬¬ se quedará sin pastel por cabeza weca!!-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Derrepente)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**…** : (Se escucha música de suspenso, aparece una nube de humo, saltan fuegos artificiales y de entre las sombras sale algo con ataque de toz) Cof-coof! Aja-- aja-- c0oooof cof!--... (así por cinco minutos)... Disculpen la demora!!

**Todos**: O.O QUIEEEEEEEEEÉ!!? (Quedan todos en shock, suena un grillo de fondo)

**Sasuke**: Jeje ya llegué…n.n

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kuuun!! Si!! viniste a decirme feliz cumpleaños!

SE LOS DIJEE!!!!

**Todos (menos orochimaru): **Ya…déjate de bromas orochimaru ¬¬

**Orochimaru**: Qué!! yo no he hecho nada!!:..

**Todos**: Sí, claro ¬¬

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ Idiotas!! Soy el gran Sasuke Uchiha!!..El vengador de Konoha!!! El más top de los tops¡¡El más popular de los populares!! ...a Mi lado!! ni el gran Sócrates Pitt puede comprarse!! MUAJAJajajJAJAJ!!

**Todos: **O.o...

**Sakura**: Kyaaaaaaa sasuke-kuuun!! (Lo abraza)

**Sasuke**: Noo!! –aléjate de mi pulguienta!!… Naruto está mirando!!!- … continúa con tu pastel ¬¬!!

**Sakura**: Bueno…cantenme el cumpleaños feliz n.n…

…

_cri cri _(grillo)

…

CANTENME EL CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZZZ!!!

**Todos**: Cumpleaañoss feliiiiiz.. .(8)

**Naruto**: Sasuke…canta ¬¬

**Sasuke**: Canta tú!! ¬¬

**Naruto**: Cuumplea--- noo po!! Canta tú también ¬¬!!

**Sasuke**: Ya los dos a la cuenta de tres.. ¡¡TRES!!

**El resto**: Cumpleaños TEÑIIIIIDAAA..(8)

**Sakura**: HEEEY! ¬¬

**Todos**: a tii (8)

**Sasuke & Naruto**: CUMplea--- …terminó? ò.O

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sasuke & Naruto**: Buuu ò.ó!

**Sakura**: -Sasuke-kun quiere cantarme el cumpleaños feliz!! YAYYY!!..- Canten de nuevo!!

**Todos**: P-pero..ò.ó

**Sakura**: CANTENN ¬¬ … ahora puedes cantar sasuke-kun n.n

**Sasuke**: Eee..no ya no.

**Sakura**: P-pero sasuke-kuun!

**Ino**: Huaajajaja te dijo que no xP

**Sakua**: Callate puerca!! ¬¬

**Naruto**: Ya po Sasuke, cantemos con el resto!! Será divertido! n.n

**Sasuke**: - Naruto-kun n//n - está bien ¬¬

**Ino & Sakura**: QUÉ? y por qué le dice que sí a él!!! NARUTOOOOOO!!!

**Naruto**: (Un aire frío recorre la espalda de Naruto) Hhhmm..siento como si alguien me quisiera colgar de árbol para que me viole orochimaru…. ò.O

**Orochimaru**: aChú!!

**Todos**: Cumpleañoss feeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz (8)

**Sasuke & Naruto**: te deseaaaamos a tiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**… **: Psssssst ¡¡Sakura!! T.T

**Sakura**: Qué quieres...- -

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eaea!**

**¿Quién será que le habla tan en secreto a Sakura?**

**...¿y qué querrá decirle?**

**¿Irá Sakura a soplar algún día las velas?**

**¿O se consumirán antes y comenzarán a quemar el pastel?**

**¿Qué era lo que realmente tocó Sasuke, si no fue el hombro de Naruto? **

**O.o**

**Bueeeno, eso sería, supongo que..fin?**

**Saludos a Dreignus y RukiaU que son, entre otras cuántas, dos chicas que conocí y me cayeron muuuuy bien n.n!  
**

** Y de nuevo (sí, sí, ya sé que saben!) Gracias por sus comentarios, que son muuuy tela :)!  
**

**Arroz! ;D  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. El mordisco

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hii!!**

**¿Cóooooooomo están mis lectores favoritos?**

**Espero que con ganas de leer el sexto capítulo de Oh! te debo el regalo XD y **

**con paciencia para soportar mi frase típica "Gracias por los r****eviews" n///n ... que enserio son muy buena onda**

**y me animan caleta (mxo) a publicar :)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Sexto capítulo o//O  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Todos:** Cumpleañoss feeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz (8)

**Sasuke & Naruto:** te deseaaaamos a tiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**… :** Psssssst Sakura!! T.T

**Sakura:** Qué quieres Ino-puerca ¬¬…

**Ino**: … es que ó.ò… Sasuke es peor que gata en celo..canta horrible O.O!

**Sakura:** no no como dices es---

**Sasuke & Naruto**: Feliz cumpleañoss … (8)

**Sasuke: **GUARRA TEÑIDAAA(8)

**Sakura**: HIIIIIGHH! Tienes razóN!...hey!! me dijo guarra"!! T.T! NOOOOOO!! MUAAAAAA:'(¡

**Todos**: te deseaaaamos a tiii (8)

**Temari**: Sopla las malditas velaaaaaaaas!! Quiero comeeeeeeeer!! ¬¬

**Ino: **Pide los tres deseoosss..los necesitas!!

**Sakura**: eh?

**Ino**: Jajaj 1- Deseo adelgazar

2- Deseo tener una frente más pequeña

3- Deseo tener oportunidad con algún chico, aunque sea limpiándole el baño ….

Jajaja tal vez necesites un "4- Deseo tener aunque sea una pizca de cerebro"

Ahhh verdad que soy deseos… no milagros hajajaja!!

**Sakura:** ¬¬

(Sakura sopla las velas … pero la llamita al correrse comienza a quemar el pelo de kabuto, quien se encontraba babeando cerca del pastel. Kabuto comienza a revolcarse por la sala gritando, pero nadie le presta atención)

**Kabuto:** AHHHHHHHHHH!! AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!

**Naruto**: Ñammm ñamMm que rico se ve ese pastel¿verdad Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** hm… -más rico te ves tú, (cara de pervertido)_ zorrito_ –

Naruto: - Parece que de verdad le gustó el pastel ò.O –

**Todos:** El moooordiiiiiscoo!!

**Sakura:** NOOOO!! El mordisco no!!! –pasé horas en la peluquería tiñiéndo y arreglandome el pelo para ésta fiesta… T.T –

**Sasuke:** SEEE!! El mordiscoo!! –y luego un mordisco para mi… donde naruto sea el pastel!!-

**Naruto**: -Sasuke está muy emocionado ò.O-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata:** E-el mordis-co?

**Ten ten:** Seee… es cuando el cumpleañero muerde la torta… jojo hay que empujarle la cabeza para que la meta en la torta MUAJAJAJA!!

**Neji & Hinata:** ò.O… Ten ten nos da miedo.

**Neji:** Que mala idea.. nos quedaremos sin torta T.T

**Hinata:** Ci-cierto T.T

**Neji:** Oye hinata…

**Hinata:** Si?

**Neji:** Por qué no te vistes? Los invitados ya te están comenzando a ver mal…

**Hinata:** Cresta!! o//o

**Ten ten & Neji:** Cresta? Ò.O

**Neji:** Hinata no va a tomar más ¬¬… se le suelta mucho la lengua ¬¬UU….

**Hinata:** ahhh que vergüenza se me había olvidado que rompí mi falda… 0///0

**Neji:** Toma mi chaqueta…

**…** : No, toma la mía.

**Hinata:** Eeeh?

(De fondo se escucha la gente gritando "El mordiiisco")

**Ten ten: **Shino!? ò.O?

**Shino: **Tómala Hinata.

**Temari**: Ehh? Qué haces shino!?

**Shino:** …

**Temari:** -Muaaa por qué no me responde!!- T.T

**Hinata:** Gracias…shino-kun o///o

**Temari:** -KYAAAAAA te mataré maldita borracha piojenta!!!!!!- T.T

**Kankuro:** Ohayo otra vez Ten ten-chan n///n! (dice con cara de idiota enamorado, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro)

**Neji:** Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¬¬

**Temari:** Me aburri de gritar 'El mordiiisco' tienen pa' rato.. le están empujando la cabeza a Sakura..

(De fondo se ven Sasuke y Naruto empujando a Sakura para que haga el mordisco mientras ésta patalea)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Cerca de ellos)  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuma:** Kurenai.. deja de babear… T.T

**Kurenai**: No puedo evitarlo o///o!

**Asuma:** Me das vergüenza ajena T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gai:** Vamos Lee… ve a abrazar a Sakura de una vez!!

**Lee:** Pero … es queee… Gai-sensei.. T.T y si me rechaza?

**Gai:** Rock Lee T.T mi discipulo está dudando de si mismo??? NOOOOOOOooOOooOo!! ToT!

**Lee:** Nono!! Gai-sensei!! Daré lo mejor de mi ToT..pero no llore!!

**Kakashi:** Gai … T.TU..no tienes remedio…

**Gai:** Cállate eterno rival!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurenai:** n////n es taaaaaaaaaaaaan sensibleee..y hmm..esos músculos!! Imagínate como tiene las piernas de tanto entrenaaaaar n//n … (cara de pervertida) … -muauauajajaa….-

**Asuma:** ò.ó… que mieeedo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Volviendo con Sakura, Naruto...etc n.nU)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** He dicho que nooooooooooooooo!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Vamos Sakura! Hazlo por miii ;D

**Naruto:** Sakuraaa será divertiiidoo!!

**Sakua:** NOOOOOOOO Ni por Sasuke-kUUUNnnn!! Ni por el mismísimo Socrates Pitt!! NOOOOOOO!!!

**Sasuke:** Vamosss Sakuuuuraaaaaaaaa!!!!!

**Sakura:** P-pero Sasuke-kuunnn!! nOOOOOoo!!

**Naruto:** Sakura NO-SEAS-FO-ME!!!!!!!!

**… :** Ya me harté!

**Sakura:** KYAAAAAAAAA NOOOOO!!!-- -

**Todos:** oOOoohh! O.O

**Tenten:** Kya! Vieron esoooooooo!!

**Ino:** SIIIIIIIIIIIII!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!!

**Kankuro: **Wooo.. O.O

**Shikamaru & Shino**: HUAAJAJAJA!!

**Asuma**: ò.O. .. qué hace él aquí?

Se ve en un plano general a Sakura con la cara embarrada en torta, y orochimaru con la mano en su nuca.

**Sasuke:** n////n geniaaaaaaal por ésto esperé toda mi vida!!

**Naruto:** pobre sakura-chan….peroo… Huajajajaja!!

**Kabuto:** Lord Orochimaru ò.O… hajajaja!!! (mientras se seguía quemando)

**Todos:** HAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!1

**Sakura:** Muaaaa!! Noooooooo mi pelo!! T.T!! …

**Orochimaru:** Ahora comamos n.n

**Sasuke:** Orochimaru!! eres geniaaal!!

**Orochimaru**: Lo sé, Lo sé n.n… oye? No quieres venir conmigo? Podría enseñarte algunos trucos. n.n

**Kabuto:** Psst..Lord Orochimaru…eso está penado por la Ley…él es menor de edad..y no queremos esa clase de rumores…ò.ó (sigue quemándose) ¡¡aaaaaaggg¡¡me queeemo!!

**Orochimaru**: Cállate kabuto..¬¬ …… ¿y bien sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Claaaro yoo--- -

**Naruto:** Nada de claro yo ¬¬…Sasuke se queda aquí…

**Sasuke:** Naruto-kuuun!! n//n

**Todos:** ¿NAARUTO-KUN?

…

Cri cri…(suena un grillo)

"KUN"?

**Sasuke: **EEEee…nooo etto!! …Naruto…usuratonkashi! Cualquiera se equivoca!! Jejee n.n'

**Naruto: **ò.o

**Orochimaru**: No escuches a este baka!!... ven conmigo te haré más poderoso!! Podrás vencer a tu hermano itachi!!

**Sasuke:** Woooow!! Genial!!! … ehh??? Y cómo sabes lo de itachi??!!

**Orochimaru:** Eeeee…

**Naruto**: NOOOOO!! ¬¬ Sasuke ni lo pienses!!! Grrrrr!!

**Sakura & Ino**: NOOO Sasuke-kuuun!! No me deeeeeejes!!

**Sasuke:** Eeee… ò.ó…

**Naruto:** ¿ SASUKE?

(En el fondo se ve a Kabuto aun revolcandose por la sala gritando "KYAAAAA LORD OROCHIMAAAAARUUUU ¡¡¡¡ME QUEMOOOOOO!!!!")

**Sasuke:** -muajaja okk pero sólo si prometes ser mi pierna peluda jojoj // pierna peluda dícece del waxón, novio, pololo de una persona //- Ee…

**Orochimaru:** Vamos sasuke! Qué es peor? Soportar un pequeño entrenamiento o a (señalando a Ino, Temari, Sakura y Hinata) éstas wecas de pelo teñido n.nU

**Ellas:** Heey!! ¬¬…

**Ino:** Bien chicas!! Yo Lo sujeto!!

**Hinata:** Yo le golpeo la cara!!

**Sakura:** Yo le golpeo el estómago!!

**Temari:** Y yo le doy en las bol— eee.. en las víceras! Jejee n.nU

**Naruto:** Sasuke… qué decides?

**Sasuke:** Naruto..yoo..

**… :** YA NIÑOS!!! A ABRIR LOS REGALOS!!

**Todos:** O.O?

**Sakura:** MAMÁ!!! x////x (exclamó la joven al ver como aparecía su mamá vestida con un disfraz de payaso y globos en una mano)

**Todos:** Haaaaaaaaajajajajjjajajaajjajajaja!!

**Sakura:** Noooooooooooooo O.O

**Ino:** Jajajaj!!! De tal palo tal astilla, dicen jajaja!!

**Sakura:** Puercaaa!! ¬¬!!!! … pero por otro lado….¡¡REGALOS!! SIII!!! n.n!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uhh!! **

**Ya sí, lo sé... muyyy fome éste capítulo XD!...además de corto! pero ya casi no me quedan capítulos, y no he comenzado**

**a escribir nada nuevo jeje n.nU!**

**Además que tengo bastantes ffics en proceso T.TU**

**  
**

**Bueno si se quedaron con ganas de leer alguna estupidez jaja les invito a pasar por mi perfil! **

** ¿no?**

**Bueee... entonces esperen pacientes!**

¿...?**  
**

**¿Qué regalos extraños esperan por Sakura?**

**¿Habrá acaso un buen samaritano que se apiade de su cabello y le haya regalado tintura?**

**¿Se decidirá Sasuke a tomar clases de canto?**

**¿Qué hay de Kabuto¿Llegarán los bomberos antes de que queme la casa completa?**

**¿Dóndre puedo conseguir un traje como el de la mamá de SAkura?**

**¿Podrá prestarlo?**

**Las respuestas a interrogantes en el próximo capítulo... (o tal vez no n.nU)**

**Chaaaooo :)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. El pasado perdido de Sasuke?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohayo queridos lectores:) **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que pasen su tiempo de ocio!**

**Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a los lindos comentarios que dejan sobre la historia (:!  
**

**También quiero enviar saludos a dos nuevas personas que conocí hoy, Nazhiio y Tamiko, **

**muy buena tela los dos:)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

** // bla bla : palabras de la autora n.nU  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Séptimo capítulo º. o?  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sakura:** MAMÁ!!! x////x (exclamó la teñida al ver como aparecía su mamá vestida con un disfraz de payaso y globos en una mano)

**Todos: **Haaaaaaaaajajajajjjajajaajjajajaja!!

**Sakura: **Nuuu T.T

**Ino: **Jajajaj!!! De tal palo tal astilla, dicen jajaja!!

**Sakura: **Puercaaa!! ¬¬!!!! … pero por otro lado….¡¡REGALOS!! SIII!!! n.n!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Mientras Sakura habría los regalos)  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee: **Sa-… Sakura-san!

**Sakura: **- noo… no necesito más bochornos por hoy… T.T que no se le ocurra cantarme alguna balada T.T!! – Ohayo Lee-san n.nU

**Lee: **Feliz cumpleaños, loto de la juventud…

**Sakura**: gracias o///o

**Lee: **Te traje éste ramo de rosas rojas como regalo…

**Sakura: **grac---

**Lee**: … y éstos bombones ultra finos

**Sakura**: gra—

**Lee: **y éste peluxe …

**Sakura**: graci- -

**Lee**: Y éste vestido rosa, que hace juego con tu fino y hermoso cabello! n//n

**Sakura: **Gracias Le- -

**Lee**¡y éstas zapatillas de cristal que convinan!

**Sakura: **.. –suspiro- g…r- -

**Lee: **Y … éste retrato de nosotros juntos con marco de corazón n.n!

**Sakura**: O.o –que miedo- grac-i-a--!

**Lee: **Yyy éste anillo de diamantes…

**Sakura**: YAYA!! GRACIAAAAAAS!! n.n''!! –yaaaaayyy a éste ritmo me va a pedir matrimonio!! Ò.ó-

Lee salta hacia Sakura para darle un abrazo

**Lee:** Sakura-chaaaan n.n!!

**Sakura**: etto o////oU

**Lee**: espero que cumplas muuuchos años más .. en lo posible conmigo n////n!

**Sakura:** n.n'''! … jajaja ya voy a abrir los regalos!!! Cuidatequeestésbienadiós!

(Desaparece dejando una estela de humo y polvo detrás suyo)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**…** : Pst!! Oyeee! Sasuke-baka!! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto**: SAAAAASUKEEEEEEEE!!

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto**: ¬¬

(En el fondo se ve a Kabuto rodando por el suelo, todavía quemándose y a Hinata y Temari golpeando a Orochimaru dentro de una estela de humo, de vez en cuando se ve la mano de Orochimaru intentando safarse de los golpes, pero hinata lo sujeta y siguen agrediéndolo)

**Naruto:** Sasuke-teme!! Responde!!

**Sasuke:** qué? – jojo me encanta que me ruegues Naruto-kun –

**Naruto:** Q' onda con orochimaru??!! ¬¬UUU

**Sasuke:** hmm… - orochimaru? no tengo onda con el precisamente … (cara de pervertido) –

**Naruto:** RESPONDEEEEEEE!!!

**Sasuke: **Ninguna.

**Naruto: **Cómo ningun-- ¿Sasuke¿A dónde vamos?

**Sasuke**: -Ouch!! Yo que pensaba llevármelo para un lugar oscuro sin que se diera cuenta ¬¬U…rayos!!!- no sé a dónde vas tú… pero yo voy al jardin USURATONKACHI! ¬¬U

**Naruto**: pues claro que voy contigo!! No dejaré que te vayas con orochimaru –otra vez…-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash- back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

(Aparecen Sasuke y Sakura en una plazoleta, en una noche clara, bajo la luz de la luna)

**Sasuke**: Gracias.

**Sakura: **O//O

(Sasuke golpea a sakura con bate de beisbol y sigue caminando de lo más feliz tarareando la canción "no soy gay")

**Sasuke: **Me gustan las nalgadas, pero no soy gay (8)

**… **: Estás listo?

**Sasuke**: Heyy! Y los cuatro??

**… :**Se fueron … les dio indigestión por comer ciruelas verdes ò.ó.

**Sasuke: **Ahh… bueno…vamos! Más te vale que me enseñes trucos buenos ¬¬U

**Kabuto**: Lord Orochimaru… ò.ó

**Orochimaru**: Qué! (a un lado para que Sasuke no escuchara) ¿No ves que por fin tengo a Sasuke?

**Kabuto: **Sí..pero mire! (Saca a su brazo de detrás de su espalda, tenía colgando a Naruto del cuello de la chaqueta) lo encontré espiando!

**Naruto**: Sueeeeeeeeltameee!! SASUKEEEEEEEE!! ¬¬UUU

**Sasuke**: -Ssiiiiii vino por mi!!!! n///////n- Naruto, vete.

**Naruto**: m…. ¡bueno!

**Sasuke**: -QUEEEEEÉ!!!!???- No!!! Espera Naruto!!!! x.x!!!

**Naruto**: Qué?

**Sasuke**: hmm… a qué venías de todas formas!

**Naruto**: Yo? A nada! Sólo estaba mirando n.n!

**Sasuke:** -NoOoooo!! T.T moriré virgen- cof cof! Naruto… me voy y probablemente no vuelva nunca más…

**Naruto:** ah… chao! n.n

**Sasuke:** NUNCA más…

**Naruto:** Por eso! Chao! n.n!!

**Sasuke:** Naaaarutoo!! No quieres detenerme??

**Orochimaru:** suficiente de charlas vamonos Sasuke!!

**Sasuke:** P-pero narutoooooo!! T.T

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Meses después)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**… :** SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Sasuke:** Kabuto!! escuchaste eso??

**Kabuto**: - por qué!! mi mamá me decía que estudiara medicina… que hiciera un magister… pero nooo!! Yo quería venirme con Orochimaru!! y aquí estoy! Cuidando a un paranoico!!- No ¬¬ .

… : SAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**Orochimaru**: ahhh!! Ustedes dos!! Callen a ese idiotaaa!!!

**Kabuto y Sasuke**: O.O

**Orochimaru**: ahora qué? ¬¬

(Se ve a orocihmaru, que antes estaba detrás de una puerta: tiene pepinillos puestos en los ojos… una máscara de palta y una crema de huevo en el pelo)

**Kabuto y Sasuke:** O.O

**Orochimaru**: QUEEEEÉ?..

**Kabuto y Sasuke**: O.O

**Orochimaru**: idiotas ¬¬ (cierra la puerta)

**Kabuto y Sasuke**: O.O –se ve pasar un pasto de esos que ruuedan por el desierto // chamizo/ tumbleweed **(N) // **por el cuarto -

**… **: SAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEE POR LA !)/"!"(¬€#€!!

**Sasuke**: AHHH ¡! Es cierto!! … -esa voz se parece a la de … ò.ó –

PLAAAAAAAFF!!

(Se abre la puerta)

**…** : Sasuke!! Te encontré!!

**Sasuke**: N-Naruto-kuuun!! n/////////n!

**Kabuto**: "kun"? ò.Ó – lo único que me faltaba… ahora es gay ¬¬ -

**Naruto**: Sasuke!! Por fin te encontré!! n.n!

**Sasuke:** - KYAAAAAAA NARUTO VINO A RESCATARRME!! (se ve en la imaginación de Sasuke a Naruto parado en un jardin mirando hacia arriba… y arriba, se va a sasuke con un vestido rosado y rulos rubios escuchando como Naruto le recita una poesía) – Y por qué viniste? Usuratonkachi? Ahhh ya sé! No podías estar sin mii!! n////n!!

**Naruto:** jajjajaja! Buen chiste!... claro que puedo estar sin ti! De hecho… ahora que no estás somos buenísimos amigos con Sakura-chan! Soy el alumno favorito de Kakashi-sensei… y todos me aman! n.n! yo sólo vine por las revistas que me compras… con todos éstos meses lejos perdí de leerme todos esos tomos!!... y ahora no tengo quién me compre los otros nuevos!..

**Sasuke:** -NooooOOOOOOoo!! T.T (aparece Sasuke en un rincon, tomándose las rodillas y moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, como con un trauma)- grr!! Naruto!! Usuratonkachi!! ¬¬UUU

**Fin del flash-back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-...Tuve que obligarle a volver, usando un jutsu de pérdida de memoria, y convenciendo a orochimaru de que una tapa de botella de coca-cola era de colección y pagaban millones por ella y que era mucho mejor que Sasuke-baka u.uU-

**Sasuke :** baka! –n///n siii apuesto a que me ama:) -

**Naruto:** hmmm… éste jardín está muy oscuro T.T

**Sasuke:** Y?

**Naruto:** Cómo y?! sabes muy bien que le tengo miedo a 4 cosas esenciales!!

1.- Ver sin maquillaje a Sakura

2.- Al aliento de Orochimaru

3.- La oscuridad

¬¬Uuu

**Sasuke:** ah usuratonkachi, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí (en tono de superioridad)

**Naruto:** ese es el punto Nº 4 ¬¬

**Sasuke**: Qué dijiste? –NoooOOOo Muuaa!! '_zorrito"_ por qué me temes a miiii??!! –

**Naruto:** yo? Nada n.n!

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ hmm...… Naruto?…... tienes… una pelusa en el hombro, deja, te la quito – jojojo!! –

**Naruto:** Are?

**Sasuke:** (a escasos centímetros de Naruto) aquí… mira…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno ésto sería todo por hoyy!  
**

**A que no sabían que orochimaru usaba crema facial! jeje n.n''! **

¿...?

**¿ Qué tendrá planeado Sasuke para el pobre de Naruto?**

**¿Matarán Hinata y Temari al pobre de Orochimaru?**

**¿Alguien apagará a Kabuto algún día?**

**¿Y qué hay del pastel?... todavía no lo reparten ¬¬ **

**(N)**: El día que estaba escribiendo éste capítulo no tenía puta idea de cómo se escribían esas 'motas', así que le pregunté a un amigo.. y después a otro y después al amigo del amigo del amigo.. y así puse a mis casi 50 contactos que tenía en linea a buscar cómo se escribían xDD el resultado fue ese 'chamizo' o chumble08612oihasd como le dicen los gringos n.nU

Sería mi nota cultural jajaja gracias todos quienes estuvieron investigando por mi :)

**Buee...saludos! **

**AsaAaAOoo! ****  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. El regalo de Ten ten

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohayo¿Cómo va?**

**Pues espero que de lujo! y si no va tan de lujo... aquí les traigo un trozo más de **

**ésta estúpida e incoherente historia a ver si les mejora el ánimo! n.n**

**Nada que ver con el tema...¿alguien leyó el capítulo 363 del manga? O.O**

** ¡OMFG! **

**¡estoy casi con un paro cardíaco!  
**

**  
**

**Buee... no los distraigo más con ésto, aquí la historia!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**_bla bla bla: _susurros, tonos especiales  
**

** // bla bla : palabras de la autora n.nU  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Octavo capítulo n.ñ!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sasuke:** … Naruto… tienes… una pelusa en el hombro, deja, te la quito – jojojo!! –

**Naruto: **Are?

**Sasuke: **(a escasos centímetros de Naruto) aquí… mira…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru: **Gaara…? A dónde vamos?

**Gaara: **shh… te dije que me llamaras "_Gaa-kun" –_ Y si lo prefieres "koi" jojo – ya verás….

**Shikamaru**: Pero gaar- gaa-kun… yo no quiero aprender a tocarme la nariz con la lengua! Y menos aquí! Es muy problemático ¬¬

**Gaara: **Shh-- -

**Shikamaru**¿Escuchaste eso?

(Se escucha un murmullo y se aprecian dos sombras a lo lejano, que comienzan a acercarse)

**…**: Are?

**… :**aquí… mira…

**Shikamaru: **Eeee! Ustedes dos!!

**Gaara: **-Qué? nooo!!! Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué!!!!!!?? Nota mental: matar al Uchiha y al del pelo oxigenado - Nara, tal vez no sea aprop- -

**Shikamaru**: Ee! Uchiha! Naruto!!!

**Sasuke**: -KUUUUSOOOOOOO!! Ese Nara!!! Aparte de perezoso y falto de estilo es mal ganchero!! Grrrrrrrr Nota mental: Agregar el asesinato al Nara a mi lista de venganzas -

//Gomen... no les podía dejar el camino tan fácil ! muajajaja!!//

**Naruto**: Are? mira! Es Shikamaru!! Ohayo Shikamaru n.n

**Sasuke: **Naruto- - la pelusa!! (pero naruto sale corriendo a saludar a sus amigos)

**Shikamaru**: Ohayo Naruto…

**Gaara**: Muy bien uchiha aclárame qué hacías en éste lugar? ¬¬UU

**Sasuke**: Buen—qué hacías tú? y con (tono despectivo) _ese_ Nara ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Imaginación de Sasuke**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara frente a Sasuke, derrepente aparecen Chucky y su esposa y gritan algo así como "Hiiiijo!! Pensé que te habías perdido y te había tragado la tierra!!" o algo como "Hijaaa no le hagas casoatupadreesunloco!! Te hice un liindo vestido!!"

Mientras que Gaara grita algo como "NoOOoo!!! Yo me llamo Sabaku no Gaara!! Están en la serie equivocada!!" //Seee Sasuke también se dio cuenta del parecido xD//

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Imaginación de Gaara**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aparece Sasuke con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas.

Derrepente aparece Gaara y empuja a Sasuke a una especie de agujero. Luego abre una jaula de la cual salen Ino y Sakura, quienes se lanzan al agujero.

**Sasuke:** ¿Naruto¿Eres tú? Ahh??!! QUÉ??!

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAAAA!! AUXILIOOOOO!!

**Fin de la imaginación de ambos  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ambos:** MUAJAJAJAJA!!

**Naruto & Shikamaru:** Ò.ó?

**Naruto:** Ehh! Shikamaru! Vamos a la fiesta mejor?

**Shikamaru:** Tsk… buee… de todas formas tengo ganas de bailar n.n!

(Se van)

**Sasuke: **Bieen Sabaku Sarnozo¿O debo decir Glen jajajajaj!? Dime por qué interrumpiste mi conversación con Naruto!! (Sacando un martillo gigante de su espalda)

**Gaara: **Yo?? Tú interrumpiste MI conversación con Shikamaru y yo que-- ¡Heyunmomento¿¡CÓMO QUE GLEN!? Grrrrr!! (Sacando un látigo ò.O)

**Ambos: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

(Comienza una batalla campal, hasta que… )

**Gaara**: oye!!

**Sasuke:** Kyaaaa!! Morirás!!...grrrrr………….qué?

**Gaara:** T.T NooOooo!!

**Sasuke:** eh??

(Miran alrededor y se dan cuenta de que están solos)

**Gaara & Sasuke:** Voy a morir virrgeenN!! T.T!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(De vuelta con Sakura)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sakura:** Yaaaaaaaayy cuántos regalos!! nOn!!

**Ten ten**: Sakura! Abre mi regalo! n.n!!

**Ino**: no!! Jajaja sakura! Por favor abre el mío!! Jajajaja!! Es el celeste!! Sii sii??

**Sakura**: ni loca ¬¬UU!... ten ten… ¿Cuál es tu regalo?

**Ten ten**: ese azul de la esquina! n.n! (se ve en la esquina un regalo gigante)

**Sakura:** A veer…mmm!! Aaaaaaaahh!! (levanta el regalo, pero éste casi se le cae) ¡está muy pesado¿Ten ten¿Qué es esto?

**Ten ten**: Jaja tienes que abrirlo! n.n!

**Sakura**: uiii que emoción :) un… un… UUUUUUUUN…. ¿yunque?

**Ten ten**: a que no te lo imaginabas!! n.n¿genial no?

**Kankuro**: siii! es genial ten ten-chan eres una genio!! (L).(L)

**Sakura:** O.oU..s-sí… es… muuy… ¿interesante? Muy práctico… (sonrisa malvada) – almenos podré usarlo con Ino-puerca n.n''- … eh? y para qué es esta cadena?

**Ten ten**¿Cómo que para qué?... para colgarla al cuello pues claro¡el color verde es para que haga juego con tus ojos! n.n

**Sakura**¿¡NANI?! – O.oU…ahora sé por qué Ten ten no tiene novio.. habrá que darle unos cuántos consejos ó.ò-

**Kankuro**: -Ten ten es tan sensual…me muero porque me modele uno de esos yunques n.n! siii!!! (cara de pervertido) - ¡¡Que lista eres ten ten-chan! n.n!!

**Ten ten**: Lo sé, lo sé n.n!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Neji:** ¿Y bien…¿Ya están más tranquilas?

**Hinata y Temari:** ¡¡NUUUUNCA!!

**Neji:** hm… yyy… (pose de galán) ¿Qué tal si les invito un trago¿Olvidarían el incidente? ;) –¡¿Cómo podrían recordarlo… después de semejante propuesta?! Soy el más hermoso de todos!

(De fondo se ve a Orochimaru colgado de un árbol)

**Hiinata:** ¡¡OROCHIMARU¡¡PREPÁRATE PARA QUE KABUTO TE VIOLE!!- - espera… ¿dijiste _trago_? Mmm… ¿Qué tipo de _trago_?

**Temari:** ¿Incidente¿Qué incidente? … no tengo memoria a corto plazo u.u ¿Les conté la historia?

(Se ve pasar a Kabuto rodando… o mejor dicho, se ve pasar a una bola de fuego que grita, rodando)

**Neji: **-con queee… no tiene memoria a corto plazo eh? (miles de planes malévolos y pervertidos que tienen que ver con yunques, tríos con la señora que limpia el baño y futuros con hijas llamadas Junipher Lopez se le pasan por la cabeza)- No..noo!! …temari déjalo ;D … veeeen te vas a diverftiir! ;)!

**… **: Hey chicos!! Cómo va??!

**…** : Hola… _Temari _:)

**Temari**: Hola …?

**Neji: **y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¬¬

**Hinata**: Na-naruto-kun!!! n//////n!!

**Naruto: **Nos aburrimos de Sasuke y Gaara… andan medios raros O.ó.. Hola…-- Hinata n.n

**Temari**¿Oigan y a éste qué le pasa?

(Se ve a shikamaru, sonriendo con cara 'sexy', mientras se muerde los labios y se coloca en una pose 'sexual')

**Neji:** qué importa n.nU… ¿y nuestro trago?

**Temari:** ee.. claro! Vamos

**Shikamaru:** _H-Hola temari.. . ¿te acuerdas de mi? Sí…soy yo.. Shikamaru..el de hace un rato.. ¿Qué te gustaba mi modo de bailar? –suspiro- no eres la primera que me lo dice… n///n…_

**Naruto: **Shikamaru?

**Hinata**: etto… naruto-kun! cr-creo que Shikamaru-kun dijo algo de … q-querer estar solo! –MUAJAJAJAJAJAA …soy la mejor!! – o///o

**Naruto**: are? … bueno..

**Hinata**: etto… Naruto-kun… t-tienes… un- una pelusa en el hombro,… o.o -¡KYAA ÉSTE ES MI MOMENTO!... luego tendrá una pelusa en otra parte MUAJAJAJAJA…-

**Naruto**: m? ahh! Cierto! La pelusa! Sasuke me dijo que tenia una… pero ¿dónde? no la veo… ò.o

**Hinata**: Aq-quí nar-naruto-kun!

(Hinata comienza a acercarse a Naruto, pero en ese momento…)

**…**: HOLA HOLA HOLA MISH AMIGOUUUUSHHH!

**Ambos**: NANI??!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡¡GOMEN!!**

**Siempre dejo las cosas a medio hacer!!**

**Sé que es poco.. pero estoy redactando lo más que puedo! n.nU **

**Ahora quiero pedir consejo...**

**¿prefieren que alargue más el Ffic o que lo termine pronto?**

**Acepto ideas y críticas ... y todo lo restante! jaja**

**Creo que pondré más información sobre mis otros ffics en mi perfil, **

**así que si gustan pueden pasar, leer las ideas y comentarme a mi correo ... o en un review!**

**¿?**

**¿Quién será la persona que acaba de llegar con ese tono de voz tan extraño?**

**¿Podrá Kankuro cumplir su fantasía sexual, donde Ten ten le modele un Yunque?**

**¿Qué pasará con Kabuto... ? todavía no ha quemado la casa**

En fin, eso es todo por ahora! jojo ...

Pronto nuevo capítulo, así que esperen pacientes! (:

Asaoo!! (:

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	9. Naruto, tienes una pelusa en el hombro

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Jaii¿Cómo va?**

**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con un capítulo fresquito! **

¿Quién será el recién llegado?

Pobre Hinata.. ¿logrará "quitarle la pelusa" a Naruto-kun?

¿Qué estará pasando con los otros invitados?

**Bueno, todavía estoy en la duda de si agregar o no una parte más al ffic... **

** gracias a todas sugerencias y comentarios que han dejado! n.n!**

**De todos modos, mañana entro a clases así que estaré apretada con horarios**

**Comienzo la etapa de c/2 y... -bueno eso no importa- disfruten del capítulO! n.n  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Noveno capítulo! (:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**Naruto**: m? ahh! Cierto! La pelusa! Sasuke me dijo que tenia una… pero ¿dónde? no la veo… ò.o

**Hinata**: Aq-quí nar-naruto-kun!

Hinata comienza a acercarse a Naruto, pero en ese momento…

**…**: HOLA HOLA HOLA MISH AMIGOUUUUSHHH!

**Ambos**: NANI??!!

…: QUE PAZZHA CHICOOZZHH

**Naruto:** ¿Sasuke? O.O…¿Te encuentras bien?

Aparece Sasuke quien, después de darse cuenta de que Naruto lo había dejado solo con Gaara, se fue a buscarlo, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió beberse dos botellas de ron. //xD//

**Hinata:** -NOOOOOOOO MALDITO!! YA ME LAS PAGARÁ ÉSTE IDIOTA!! ARGHHH YO LO MATOO!! – O.o

**Sasuke**: Qué si me encuentro bieehnn? Puez clarro que me encuentrro de marravillllaa! "_ZZHORRRRITOH" _

**Hinata:** ¿Zorrito¡¡HEY CÓMO QUE ZORRITO IDIOTA!!

**Sakura**¡¡Hey ustedes qué están haciendo!!

**Naruto:** Teñidita!! n.n!

**Sakura:** Qué rayos está pasando aquí¿Por qué están conversando en vez de ir a admirarme mientras abro los regalos?

**Sasuke:** admirarrrthe? Jahh..pzz… hazta creez… jahjahjah.¡hip!

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun¿te encuentras bien?

**Naruto:** hajajajaja el teme está ebrio!

**Hinata**: -grrrrrrrr Sasuke Uchihaaaaaaa me las pagarás maldito hijo de put)/!" – Na-Naruto-kun… la pelusa… o///o..

**Naruto y Sasuke:** ¡Cierto¡La pelusa!

**Sasuke**: Deejja dobeh.. yiiio telaquitoh…

**Hinata: **¡NO!... etto.. q-quiero decir..no.. y-yo puedo quitársela… (cara de depravada) ¡la pelusa!

**Sasuke: **¡NO! Inziiizzzto… yiiio seh la quitoh¡hip!

**Hinata: **¡No te molestes! Yooo se la quito!!

**Sasuke**: NOO!! Enserio! No es molestia!!

**Hinata**¡Vaya que lo eeeeees! …

**Sasuke**: JA! Entonces si es tanta molestia yo lo hago con gusto! –GANÉ..GANÉ.. MUERDE EL POLVO CHUPACABRAS HYUUGA!-

Sasuke se da vuelta con cara pervertida hacia donde está naruto, pero queda pasmado.

**Sakura:** ¿ésta era la supuesta pelusa?

**Naruto:** gracias Sakura-chan!

//Quién lo diría! Tenía una pelusa de verdad muajajajaja!!//

**Sasuke & Hinata:** O.O

…

¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru: **cuando sienta el boom de éste perreo intenso (8)

**Gaara**: Sh—Shikamaru!! … -tomando aire- te encontré!!!!

**Shikamaru**: ah… Gaar— _Gaa-kun _… n.ñU..los chicos me dejaron hablando solo T.T..asi que vine a bailar n.n!

**Gaara:** No te enseñé a tocarte el codo con la lengua recuerdas??

**Shikamaru:** era la nariz…

**Gaara:** Qué..? n.nU

**Temari:** ¡¡Aquí estabas hermanitoo!!

**Gaara:** -noooo!! ¬¬ Ahora si que reparto sus fotos de pequeña por internet y le hago saber al mundo de la cirugía plástica- Hola "hermanita" ToT…

**Shikamaru:** Hola otra vez…temari :)

**Neji:** ¡Temari nuestro trago!

**Gaara: **s-sí..temarii! su trago! No quieres perderte semejante invitación! n.nU

**Temari: **¿Qué trago?

**Gaara: **(Una gota resbala por su frente) … uno que quedaste con ese sujeto… anda, anda! Chu chu!

**Shikamaru**: Pero temari!.. si quieres yo te invito uno! n.n

**Temari**¿…y éste de dónde salió?

**Gaara**: (acercándose a Temari como diciéndole un secreto) de una prisión para psicópatas sexuales, así que te recomiendo que te alejes hermanita… yo me encargo! (pose guay tipo Lee)

**Temari**: ah…¡¡HERMANITO QUE LINDO ERES! nOn! (Se va corriendo hacia donde está Neji // pobre…no sabe que el único pervertido sexual aquí es Neji…bueno y Gaara … y Sasuke…y... – bueno, pero creo que entendieron mi punto//)

**Shikamaru:** …Qué le dijiste a tu hermana?

**Gaara**: No..nada… que eras multimillonario, pero dijo que no le gustaban los chicos que usaban coleta.

**Shikamaru:** … Neji también usa coleta… ò.o

**Gaara:** eee…¡H!

**Shikamaru**: ee? Que tiene que ver la H en todo esto?

**Gaara:** h…h..hchú//se pronuncia h como ache… pero el lo dice algo así como ach…acortando la e, se entiende?//

**Shikamaru**: Salud… o.ó

**Gaara**: Gracias, oye bailemos un rato? n.n'

**Shikamaru**: eee…bueno..cuñad- - Gaa-kun! n.nU

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Asuma:** Kurenai… ya te dije que.. –

**Kurenai:** ¡Cállate! … tengo que encontrarlo!

**Asuma:** desde hace mucho que lo buscamos… tal vez ya se haya ido a dormir con Lee o algo por el estil— (asuma se detiene al ver la cara de "te sacaré la piel y se la daré a los perros si sigues hablando!) nada! nada! n.ñU

**Kurenai:** Tengo todo un plan trazado! Y tú!! mi querido esclavo- - quiero decir amigo! Me ayudarás a llevarlo a cabo!

**Asuma:** Pero yo quiero comer torta… ó.ò.. (Kurenai vuelve a mirarlo, ésta vez con cara de ''torta mis polainas, tú me ayudas o te cuelgo para que te viole orochimaru) … ee… creo que puedo esperar ú.ù…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún lugar de la fiesta)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orochimaru:** ¡¡BAJEEEEEEEENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—ACHÚ//orochimaru tiene un sexto sentido ò.o//

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Con Kakashi, Gai y Lee)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lee:** Y bueno pues Gai-sensei! le di los regalos!! Y luego le di un abrazo!!! Creo que a éste ritmo podremos casarnos el próximo mes como lo había planeado! n.n

**Kakashi:** Tú crees? (sin dejar de ver el libro, y en tono irónico)

**Gai:** ¡BIEN HECHO LEE¡ERES MI ALUMNO ESTRELLA! (llorando de emoción) ¡Ya verás…¡Echaré a esa tal Anko y pondré una canción romántica para que saques a bailar a Sakura-chan!!

**Lee:** ¡¡GRAAAAAACIAS GAI SENSEII!! (abrazo)

**Kakashi: **omitiré mis comentarios … o.ó

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Otro capítulo corto, para dejarlos con gusto a poco! kukuku! xD**

**¿Cuál será el famoso plan de Kurenai? **

**¿Sasuke y Hinata licharán a la pobre Sakura, por quitarle la pelusa a Naruto?**

**¿Cuándo abrirá Sakura sus regalos?  
**

**Les queda la intriga para el próximo capítulo! muajajaja!**

¿...?

Bueno, algunos ya sabrán, que comencé a publicar otro ffic del grupo 7,

también es humorístico (a pesar de que tiene un título triste),

pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil por el nombre de "Mi más sentido pésame",

aunque pronto pretendo cambiarle el nombre! n.nU

Según yo, y los que me han comentado, tiene cierta similitud con éste ffic (esa era la idea),

y bueno pues... si quedaron con ganas de leer más...ahí está su salida!

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, consejos, ideas, etc... **

**Pronto me dedicaré a responder los comentarios! n.n  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	10. tono de suspenso: La trampaaaa

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haiii!! **

**¿Cómo va?**

**El décimo capítulo de "Oh! te debo el regalo!" recién estrenando! jajaj n.n **

**Buee.. ésta es otra de las estupideces que se me ocurrió escribir! **

**Espero que gusten del capítulo y que comenten... ya que me he sentido abandonada por mis review-istas (o.ó?)**

**Sería... !!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Décimo capítulo ;DD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gai:** ¡BIEN HECHO LEE¡ERES MI ALUMNO ESTRELLA! (llorando de emoción) ¡Ya verás…¡Echaré a esa tal Anko y pondré una canción romántica para que saques a bailar a Sakura-chan!!

**Lee:** ¡¡GRAAAAAACIAS GAI SENSEII!! (abrazo)

**Kakashi:** Omitiré mis comentarios o.ó…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** Bien! ahora vamos a abrir MIS REGALOS:D

**Naruto**: Claro sakura-peliteñida-chan! n.n

**Sakura:** shh!! Naruto-gay! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** ¡NO! Narutotútequedasaquíparaquetevioajoshdasdkñm!

**Sakura, Naruto & Hinata**¿EHH?

**Sasuke:** Narutoh nezezito hablarsh contigho!

**Naruto:** lo estás haciendo .

**Hinata:** ¡NO—naruto!!... yo quiero hablar contigo!!!

**Naruto:** … también lo estás haciendo.

**Sakura:** n.nU……..a ver!! A veer!! A verr!! Aquí nadie hablará con Naruto-gay!...iremos a ver los regalos!

**Sasuke & Hinata:** aspdasdkasd´aksd

**Sakura:** ¿¡¡ENTENDIDO!!? –mirada de demonio-

**Los tres:** O.O sí sakura-chan!

**Sakura**:)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ten ten:** y así es como haces un pendiente con un arna de asedio! n.n

... : BAAAAAAAAJEEEEEEENMEEEEEEEEE!!

**Ten ten**: … escuchaste algo Kankuro?

(Se ve a Kankuro babeando mientras mira a Ten ten sin pestañar)

**Kankuro**: ah? Qué¡NO! Yo no escuché nada…sigue hablando n.n

**Ten ten:** o.ó… bueno… y luego… --

… : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ME QUEMOOOOOO!!! ….¡¡SPLASH!!

**Ten ten:** …Kankuro¿seguro que no escuchaste nada?

**Kankuro:** ee…no¡nada! …sigue!

**Ten ten:** ò.ó…mm……..¡bueno! y luego… aisjdásdp (sigue conversando)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: y qué más te regalaron Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** sólo he abierto ese regalo…

(Atrás van Sasuke y Hinata, que intercambian miradas asesinas mientras dirijen, simultaneamente, otras miradas asesinas hacia Sakura)

**Hinata:** grrr..ésto es tu culpa Uchi**j**a – pronuncia a regañadientes—

**Sasuke:** tengo nombre! Y ezh Zazzzukeh ! Garrapatienta!!

**Hinata:** ¡cállate Uchi**j**a!

**Sasuke:** …y eZ Uchiha! Con un azentho diferrrente!!

**Hinata:** Claro Uchi**j**a…lo que digas!

**Sasuke:** grrrr!!

**Sakura:** y bueno eso! Entonces yo le dije "Cállate Ino-cerda…- -O.O…… ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…??!!

**Naruto, Hinata & Sasuke:** O.O HIGHHHHH!!

(Se aprecia una ruma de regalos quemados, o mejor dicho, cenizas de regalos y a Kabuto a un lado, todo empapado)

**Shino: **…. yo le dije que parara… (serio)

**Kabuto**: cooof cof!!

**Ino:** ¬¬ Kabuto eres un inútil echaste a perder mi trampa!

**Naruto:** ¿Qué … pasó ….aquí…? O.O

**Ino:** (dándose vuelta) ¡¡O.O!! ahhh!! Chicos!! eee…Hola! Jaja!! Que curiosa la vidad verdad!! Jajajjaja se reirán cuando les contemos lo que sucedió… n.nU

**Shino:** dirás cuando les cuentes… yo me voy de aquí… _Sé que eres plástica que desilusión… pero es que tienes un culo cabr…(8)_

**Todos los presentes:** O.ó

**Sasuke:** Ezo fue rarro…O.ó

**Hinata:** ¡y que lo digas Uchi**j**a!

**Sasuke:** Ushiha ¬¬

**Sakura:** ¡¡NOOOO MIS REGALOOOOOOS¡¡INO ESTÁS MUERTA!!

**Ino:** ¿Qué? pero si yo no hice nadafueculpadeéste!! (apunta a Kabuto)

**Kabuto:** ee..bueno yo… jeje n.nU

**Sakura:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

**Ino:** ¡¡Lo ves!!... yo salvé tu casa ¬¬

**Sakura:** RRRRRRRR- - ah sí? y cómo?

**Ino:** O.O…ee bueno… un heroe jamás revela sus secretos… n.nU

**Sakura**: un mago ¬¬…

**Todos:** ¿Dónde?

**Sakura**: no!! Un mago es quien no revela sus secretos, conozco a uno que se toca la nariz con la lengua…--ahhH!! Ino!! Dime cómo es que salvaste mi casa!!

**Ino:** eee…

**Sakura:** IIIIIIIINOOOOOOOO!!!

**Naruto:** etto…eee..Kabuto! n.nU y si nos cuentas tú?

**Kabuto:** yo… yo recuerdo que rodaba y rodabaa por la casa…(Sakura tiene cara de indiganada) creo que quemé un perro..o.ó … la mamá de sakura gritó algo de **'zapato'** .. pero no entendí…estaba ocupado gritando de dolor… (Sakura comienza a levantar uno de sus puños)… bueno..luego creo que quemé un guardaropa… que tenía unos trajes rojos y rosados .. o.ó (Sakura comienza a arremangarse)… y bueno pues…luego quemé los regalos (Una vena se marca en el puño de Sakura) … y luego… tiré de uno celeste que había… y me calló un balde de agua..y aquí estoy… (Sakura se preparaba para darle la paliza de su vida hasta que…)

**Sakura:** … un regalo……….celeste?

**Ino:** jajaAJjajAJjajaajajaja (comienza a reir nerviosamente) … acabo de recordar que tengo otra fiesta y me debo… --

**Sakura:** ¡¡INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Ino:** ir.. ó.ò…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (Corre por su vida, mientras Sakura comienza a perseguirla)

**Todos:** n.nU

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún lugar de la casa)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orochimaru:** BAJEEEEENMEEEE¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!

….

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jeje ... de acuerdo eso último fue muy estúpido...lo sé xP!**

**También sé que he estado algo ingrata... pero las cosas de la vida cotidiana me tienen muy ocupada!! **

**(Heyy!! no se puede ir al colegio todos los días, carretear todos los fds, escribir ffics y salir vivo para contarlo!!)**

**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y que dejen reviews!! n//n... además... **

**espero que visiten mi otro ffic (anexado, como todos saben, en mi perfil) **

**Bueno como bonus track les dejo un fragmento de una incoherencia de ffic que escribí hace algunos días (XD)**

**-ya si sé que me estoy contradiciendo.. pero ésto lo hice en uno de mis 'descansos'?- :**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sólo para que lo sepas"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- De acuerdo—Karin

-…- La kunoichi de lentes "poto de botella", detuvo su mano a mitad de camino en dirección al trasero de Sasuke y lo miró con atención-

- debo decirte algo que al parecer no has notado y que.. en nuestra situación -mirando hacia atrás, la mano de Karin- creo que es elemental que lo sepas.

- ¿Dime Saaasuke? -dijo en un suspiro- cualquier cosa… ¿eres virgen? Yo lo arreglo… ¿eres tímido? Vamos lento… ¿tienes una fantasía sexual por cumplir? Yo tengo un traje de gata que… --

- Soy gay - pronunció secamente el joven Uchiha, sin cambiar su rostro serio-

- ………………………… ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – dio un salto – jajaja no inventes Sasuke –risa nerviosa- jajaja pensé que hablabas enserio … -

- Karin.. **soy gay**,lo siento … sé que es terrible pero no puedo evitarlo, incluso me gusta alguien y… soy gay, sorry - pronunció en un tono con el que costaba creer que realmente lo sintiera, mientras miraba el cielo y se encojia de hombros-

- o.o …… sasuke si me dices esto porque soy jote… por favor no juegues conmigo…

- no estoy jugando – pronunció en tono de "la conversación terminó" y se largó de ahí -

**(Continuará...?)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno... ahora sí, eso sería todo!**

**Nos vemos en otro de mis lesos capítulos! xDD**

**Saludos!! n///n **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. Asuma sensei ¡lo puedo explicar!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haaaaaaaii!!!**

**Cómo va todo por aquí?? **

**Estaba perdidísima por éstos lados con respecto a subir capítulos!**

**Pero bueno...aquí estoy de vuelta... las vacaciones me las gasté en mirar el techo... **

**y buee..igual escribí a little xDD**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a _'Beteperei",_ **

**que me envió hasta un e-mail y buee... espero que le guste..**

**y bueno al resto de mis lectores tb, claro! n///n****_  
_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - U****ndécimo capítulo o.oU  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Orochimaru:** BAJEEEEENMEEEE¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la fiesta)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** ¡¡INO TE VOY A ASESINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

**Ino:** NO SAKURA, NO¡¡TODAVÍA ESTOY PAGANDO LA REBANADORA QUE COMPRÉ POR TELEVISIÓN!! …. Y NISIQUIERA LA HE PROBADO!!

**Sakura:** ¡¡Y ESO A MI QUÉ!!

(Sakura sigue corriendo detrás de Ino, con un tenedor en la mano… cuando derrepente se siente un ruido de micrófono y alguien comienza a hablar)

…¡¡Que me sueltes Gai – idiota¡¡te voy a asesinarr!!

… ¡¡Anko es por el bien del loto de la juventud!!

… Que me sueltes cerebro de menjunje!! Y tú kakashi!! No quedes ahí¡¡Ayúdame!!

… : ….

**Sakura: **¿Qué rayos pasa en la parte del Dj?

… dkasdbnpaksd

(Se oyen ruidos como "crash", "catapúm", etc)

Bieen…!! Anko-sensei…debido a un problema tuvo que abandonar su puesto de Dj… pero no se preocupen principiantes en éste nectar dulce de la vida¡¡Desde ahora yo seré su Dj…Dj amor-ocito!!

**Todos:** …………………. o.o

**Naruto:** ….omitiré mis comentarios.

**Gai (o Dj amor-ocito):** Y ahora… un tema romántico… especialmente dedicado con todo el amor de la Galaxia, del Universo, Del sub-universo, de las constelaciones, del sistema solar, del planeta venus, del planeta mercurio, del planeta marte, de la superficie terrestre, del mar, del cielo, de las estrellas enanas, de la luna… de mi alumno Lee para, la que el llama, la…. Hermosa, preciosa, encantadora, perfecta, apolinea, maravillosa, grandiosa, bella, regia, estupenda, guapa, rica, bonita, y más bella de todas…. Sakura-chan!

**Sakura:** ¡¡O.O¡¡¿QUE QUÉ??!!!!

_Comienza a sonar una canción romántica bailable…. _

**Lee:** ¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

**Sakura**:oh no o.o

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En otro lugar de la sala)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurenai:** Kawaaaaaiii!! Ahí está mi queridísimo Gai!!

**Asuma:** T.TU … -¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? … en cuanto pueda me arranco..- oye Kurenai…y si sacas a bailar a Gai-san?

**Kurenai:** ¡¡Asuma eres un idiota cómo crees qu- -..!! oyee!! Que buena idea!! Después de todo si tienes una neurona en esa cabeza tuya… o bueno, media!!..¡¡¡no se te ocurrió cómo es que lo invite si el es el dj ¬¬!!

**Asuma:** ¬¬ no sabes cuánto te odio…………… hey¿no es ese shikamaru?

**Kurenai:** -sin apartar la vista de gai…- eh? dónde..? yo no lo veo!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru:** auuuh!! O.o _Gaa-kun_ me mojaste!!

**Gaara:** Ohh¡Shika-kun lo siento¡no fue mi intención mojarte en _esa_parte¡¡deja…YO TE SECO!! – muajaajja Gaara eres un genio… a nadie más se le ocurriría ésta estrategia… -

**Shikamaru:** No- - esp-e-ra¡¡aaaay!!

**Gaara:** Oops disculpa… me tropecé… tampoco quería caer sobre ti ni nada de eso… mucho menos apoyar mis manos de ésta forma, una a cada lado de tu rostro… ni quedar tan cerca de tu rostro… ni… bueno creo que mejor me callo…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En el baño)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurenai:** uuuiii hablando de cosas Kawaaiii!! Aaawww son tan preciosos!! Amor yaoii!

**Asuma:** ¡¡MI ALUMNO ES MARIKITA!! O.O

**Kurenai:** Asuma no le digas marikita…suena feo…dile amor yaoi n.n

**Asuma:** M-marikita … o.o

**Kurenai:** Asuma… que no les digas marikita, suena mal.. además es de lo más común y…

**Asuma**: g-gay… o.o

**Kurenai**: .. . tienes que abrir tu mente… explorar nuevos territorios... ¡abre tu mente!... ¿Asuma?

**Asuma:** ……………………………………….. o.o…………………………………¡¡SHIKAMARU VEN AQUÍ!!

**Shikamaru:** O.O ¡¡HIIGGHHH¡¡ASUMA-SENSEII¡¡No es lo que parece!! _Gaa-kun__ …_……………………………………¡¡GAARA-SAN!! Y yo estábamos bailando… y el accidentalmente botó un trago sobre mis pantalones…y accidentalmente pasó su mano de largo..y accidentalmente cayó encima mío¡¡PERO NO PASA NADA!!

**Asuma & Kurenai :** …………………………………………. O.O

De pronto, asuma se va de espaldas y kurenai.. kurenai recuerda que gai está de dj y sigue babeando.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke:** -una romántica, Sasuke es tu oportunidad!! n///n- Narutovenaquí!!

**Naruto:** nani?¿

**Hinata**¡¡NNAARUTOOOBAILACONMIGO!!

**Sasuke:** ¡¡QUÉ!!? ObviooquenoelbailaráCONMIGO!

**Naruto:** (en un rincón) ¿….qué les dio a todos por hablar sin dejar espacio entre las palabras?

**Hinata: **¡¡QUE NOOOOOOO!!

¡CATAPUM!

**Hinata, Sasuke & Naruto**: o.o que fue eso?

… ¡Pervertido!

… Sí… ¡pervertido!

p-pero…

Aparece Jiraiya quien, accidentalmente se tropezó y cayó sobre…

… ¡si no vuelvo a acercarme a un hombre es culpa suya ¬¬!

… o.o….p-pero yoo… ¡no piensen así de mi!

Cayó sobre Neji.

**Temari**: hey…niño que no conozco…¿estás bien?

**Neji: **(con una gotaza en la frente)… err… ¡no!.. de hecho quiero nanai u.u… -muajajsajajsdjasjdajs –

**Temari:** uuii pobrecito… ¡hey usted¡señora que … al parecer limpia el baño¡¡éste joven necesita alguien que le apapache!

**Neji:** -ouh o.oU- nooooooooooo…etto… prefiero el nanai de las rubias… jejejeJEJEJejjej (risa nerviosa)

**Temari**¡qué coincidencia ahí viene una rubia¡¡oiga usteed…!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fiiin!! n.n**

**De acuerdo sé que está bien corto pero la verdad es que he estado**

**muy pegoteada a varias series y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a Naruto **

**(Más de una vez por semana...para leer el manga XD)**

**¿Quién será la rubia que acaba de aparecer?**

**¿Podrá hacerle nanai a Neji?**

**¿Podría hacerle Nanai yo??**

**¿Terminará Ino de pagar su rebanadora?**

**Las respuestas a éstas y otras interrogantes en el próximo capítulo.**

**Pd: Pronto capítulo de "La muerte de zapato" (:!**

**  
**

Orochimaru: De verdad quiero ir al baño ..

esperen, ya no ºAº..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	12. La oportunidad de Lee

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haii! Queridísimos lectores!**

**Como verán _no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda._**

**Hoy me hice el ánimo, y decidí actualizar mi FFic...**

**Se preguntarán pk me había demorado tanto en actualizar (tal vez no u.u), **

**y si demoraré lo mismo la próxima vez...**

**Eso al final del nuevo capítulo de "Oh! Te debo el regalo!"**

**;DD **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - Duodécimo capítulo :o)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cayó sobre Neji.

**Temari:** hey…niño que no conozco…¿estás bien?

**Neji:** (con una gotaza en la frente)… err… ¡no!.. de hecho quiero nanai u.u… -muajajsajajsdjasjdajs –

**Temari:** uuii pobrecito… ¡hey usted¡señora que … al parecer limpia el baño¡¡éste joven necesita alguien que le apapache!

**Neji:** -ouh o.oU- nooooooooooo…etto… prefiero el nanai de las rubias… jejejeJEJEJejjej (risa nerviosa)

**Temari:** ¡qué coincidencia ahí viene una rubia¡¡oiga usteed…abuelitaa!!

De pronto, una mujer con cara de demonio se da vuelta lentamente…

**Tsunade**: … ¿C-CÓ-MO D-DIJISTE?

**Temari**: o.o…ettoo.. Oiga! Señorita…SÍ! ESO! SEÑORITA JAJAJAA o.oU

**Tsunade:** ¡¡Qué quieres mocosa ¬¬!!

**Temari:** etto…no nada…olvídelo..no se moleste jejejeje o.o

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru:** ¡Ahora si que la hice en grande…mate a mi sensei!! TT.TT

**Gaara:** -maldito sensei …ya decía yo que cupido está en mi contra TT.TT…pero me vengare….¡¡ME VENGARÉ MAUJAJAJA!!- No te preocupes Shika-kun… diremos que fue un accidente ;)

**Shikamaru:** ¿Y que hay si…?

**Gaara:** Un completo accidente.

**Shikamaru**¿Estás seguro?

(A continuación sale un fondo rosado con rosas rojas, Gaara le toma las manos a Shikamaru, de fondo suena el tema románto que puso Dj amor-ocito)

**Gaara:** No te preocupes Shika-kun… yo te protegeré…

**Shikamaru**:…Gr.. grac-…hey un momento suéltame no seas marikita! (El fondo rosado desaparece y se vuelve a apreciar como Shino perrea con la Sra. que limpia el baño, Shikamaru suelta sus manos del agarre de Gaara) … pero gracias de todas maneras n.n

Una nube negra aparece sobre Gaara y comienza a llover sobre él.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(En algún rincón oscuro del salón)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee:** ¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaan¡Por favor princesaa…concédame ésta pieza!

**Sakura:** etto…es qque…yooooo…

**Lee:** ¡¡¡Por favor Sakura-chan prometo ser cortés!!! TTTT

**Sakura:** es quee… -Sakura mira a Sasuke, que intercambia miradas asesinas con Hinata, y luego a Lee…a Sasuke, a Lee… - De acuerdo… pero sólo ésta canción.

**Lee:** -¡¡¡¡¡¡mira esto Gai-senseii!!!!!!!! n///n….¡¡bailaré con Sakura-chaaaaaaan…y de aquí¡¡conquistaré el planeta tierra!!-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kankuro**: (su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte) … -es ahora o nunca… - T-ten ten-Chan…

**Ten ten:** (mientras afila uno de sus cuchillos ninja) ¿m?

**Kankuro:** ¿t-tú… m-me permitirías..?

**Ten ten:** ¿qué cosa? (admira su cuchillo) ¡ahhh terminé! (comienza a mover su cuchillo de un lado a otro, simulando atacar a alquien… pasando a rosar el cabello de Kankuro) Oops disculpa…¿decías?

**Kankuro:** O.O –vi pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos por un segundo…. Y estaba bastante mal, tengo que cambiar de rutina ¬¬ - etto… decía que si me permitirías…o.o - _tutum tutum tutum –_ quesimepermitiríasabrocharteelzapato!!

**Ten ten:** eeeh?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Volviendo con Naruto)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… ¿Qué sucede aquí Naruto?

**Naruto:** ¡Ah Chouji! No tengo idea… desde hace un rato Hinata-chan y Sasuke comenzaron a … o.ó comenzaron a discutir…

**Sasuke:** Cahllatew Anémikah!

**Hinata**: HIGGGGHH - ¡Me sacó en cara mi enfermedad!! ESTO ES LA GUERRA!! - ¡Miren quién habla anoréxicoo¡Come un poco, si es que puedes pobretón!

**Sasuke:** ¡¿QUÉHH?! - ¡Me sacó en cara mi condición física!…. Guarra superficiaaaaaal …¡¡¡además yo si comooo!!! - ¡¡ANÉMIKAH!!

**Hinata:** ¡¡ANORÉXICO!!

**Sasuke:** ¡Deja de llamarrrmeh anorhécxiko¡Ahora veráz¡ZHAARINGAAAAAN! – A ver si te atrhevez a desafiarme Anémikah!

**Hinata**¿Ah sí¡¡BYAAKUUUGAAAANN!!

**Chouji:** Éstos dos si que dan miedo…

… ¿Quiénes?

**Naruto**: Hinata-chan y Sasuke-baka ó.ò…

**Kiba** : (Los mira y una gota resbala por su frente) Por cierto.. Chouji ¿todavía te siguen esas tipas?

**Chouji:** Seee…hace un rato tuve que arrancarme o.ó

**Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… KYAAAA CHICASSS MIREN A ESE SUPER GALÁN!!

… waaaaaaaaaw ¡Junipher Lopez tienes razón¡ES UN SUPER GALÁN!

… ¡¡Griney Spirs¡¡Espérameee¡¡también quiero acosarlo con ustedes!!

**Chouji:** oh-oh o.o

… OYE TUUUUUÚ SUPER GALAN VEN AQUÍ ¡BAILA CONMIGO!

**Chouji:**ee…¡no puedo! T-tengo que ir a pasear al gato!

… Pues te acompaño…

…oye guapo…estás como de catálogo! ;D

**Chouji:**¡NO¡Déjame en paaaaaaaz!

(Se aprecia como Chouji comienza a correr como chivo loco poco por la pradera)

**Fin del flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chouji:** Tuve que correr más que en la maratón olímpica TT.TT… y lo peor es que quedé más delgado, así que otras de esas garrapatientas superficiales se sumaron en el camino…muaaaaaa TT.TT ¡Pobre de mi!

**Kiba & Naruto**: (Con mirada de envidia) Sí, pobre… ¬¬U

**Sasuke:** ¡Estáz perdidaaaaahh…verré hazta lo más rechónditoh de tu zeer! Muajajajaja

**Hinata**: o///O ¿Qué qué?

**Chouji, Kiba & Naruto:** O.O …

**Hinata:** ¡¡PERVERTIDOO!!

¡PAF!

**Sasuke:** (Con una mano marcada en su mejilla) ¡¡Noohhh esperahhh¡¡NO EZ EZO LO KE QUIZE DEZIR!!

**Kiba:** Sasuke nunca me lo esperé de ti o.o

**Chouji:** El alcohol saca a relucir el lado verde de Sasuke o.o

**Naurto:**¡Sasuke-baka¡Aléjate de Hinata-chan!

**Hinata:**Muaaaa TT.TT Na-Naruto-kun… e-escuchaste c-co-como me amenazó¡Es un pervertido! –muajajaja ahora Naruto será mío….MÍOOOO MUAJAJAJAAJ-

**Sasuke:**¡¡P-pero Naruto¡No es eso lo que quise decir! (del puro susto se le ha quitado la borrachera // ok me aburrí de escribir coo emo XD perdonenme // )

**Naruto:**Jamás me lo imaginé de ti… hubiese jurado que eras Gay ¬¬

**Sasuke:**¡Usuratonkachi! Yo no… - - … etto.. o///o…………………..

**Hinata:**N-naruto-kun … ¡lo está admitiendo…! Es un pervertido¡Quería verme con su sharingan!

**Sasuke:**¡QUE NO¡Cállate¡Prefiero mirar una hoja de papel…! Yo a la persona que quiero veer es a… o//o

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee:**s-sakura-chan o////o… (dice nerviosísimo al notar que Sakura apoya la cabeza en su hombro)

**Sakura**¡O.O¡Dios mío¡LEELOSIENTOYONO…!... me dejé llevar por la música! – ¡KYAAAAA¡m-me estaba apoyando en el hombro de Lee ….¡DE LEE!-

En ese momento Lee se aleja un paso de Sakura, y pone sus manos en los hombros de la kunoichi.

**Sakura:**-oh no… yo sabía que esto no podía ser bueno ó.ò…¡mamiii!- ¿Q-qué sucede Lee?

**Lee:**Sakura-chan, y-yo necesito decirte algo .

**Sakura**: - Houston, tenemos un problema o.o – etto…Lee ¿estás seguro de que me lo quieres contar¿y si esperamos hasta…? no sé… ¿…el próximo año bisiesto?

**Lee**: No, sakura-chan … tengo que decirte que…. (comienza a acercarse) que…

**Sakura:**-¡OH DIOS MÍO¡SE ME VA A DECLARAR…¡¡¡ SAKURA, PIENSA, PIENSA…!!!

**Lee:**quetúme… o//o

**Sakura:**-¿Y si me escondo bajo la mesa…? No, no… ¿¡BAJO EL FREGADERO!?

**Lee**¡QUETÚMEGUSTASMUCHOYAHORA…AHORATEVOYABESARAUNQUESEALOÚLTIMOQUEHAGA! (toma aire) _y no lo puedes evitar._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Bien!**

**Aquí termina otro de los capítulos que he escrito.**

La verdad estaba desaparecida... porque en mi otro Ffic (La muerte de zapato) dejé una nota

esperando que me contestaran algo que era de **SUMA IMPORTANCIA** para la redacción de ambos Ffics.

Lamentablemente, nadie contestó ... y me di cuenta de que en verdad parece que nadie lee mis comentarios.

Es penoso, porque de verdad me había esmerado en hacer los ffics del agrado de todos...

y esperaba no arriesgarme a que Ffiction cerrara los ffics.

**Sasuke: **Si seguimos así... no podré violarm-- a Naruto! o//o... es decir...eee... declararme..sí, declararme ajajajAJjaaj o.oU

**Bueno, eso sería.**

**Igual es un gusto que la gente se de el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias por visitar y pedir actualizaciones :)**

**Espero ... hm... respuestas?, reviews? y actualizar pronto. **

** :D**

**Saludos! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. Realmente un condenado bastardo

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hooola!**

**Mis queridos lectores ... **

**Me demoré... y el capítulo...está algo corto, pero ya saben... 'De lo bueno poco'**

**Como me comprometí en**

**h****tt p//ww w .fanfiction. net/s/3681366/1 /Lamuertedezapato **(sin espacios)

**Hoy, además de la actualización del Ffic, viene, lo que se podría denominar**

**'El primer capítulo de mi futuro Ffic' **

**Disfruten :) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar**

**- _bla__bla bla bla_ - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**(N): nota adicional al pie de página**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, te debo el regalo!" - ** **Decimotercer****capítulo ;D (Y)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¡OH DIOS MÍO¡SE ME VA A DECLARAR…¡¡¡ SAKURA, PIENSA, PIENSA…!!!

-quetúme… o//o

--_¿Y si me escondo bajo la mesa…? No, no… ¿¡BAJO EL FREGADERO!?_-

-¡QUETÚMEGUSTASMUCHOYAHORA…AHORATEVOYABESARAUNQUESEALOÚLTIMOQUEHAGA! (toma aire) y no lo puedes evitar.

(Mientras tanto en el corazón de Sakura)

**Corazón de Sakura: **_tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tt-- ¡cataplum!………………………………o.o_

(Y al mismo tiempo… )

**Inner** **de Sakura: **¿Cómo dice esa canción…¡Ah sí! _¡OH-OH … ME QUIERE BESAR! __**(N)**_

(Volviendo con Sakura y Lee)

- _¿¡ QUIIIÉEEEEE¡AHHHHHHH! NONOOONNO… ¡Se está acercando¡Y..y…tiene esos labios en forma de beso O.O….!...¡Y …y esas cejas…ESAS CEJAS!_

- _dos centímetros más… o////o ¡mira esto Gai-sensei!_

Justo en ese momento…

**Dj** **amor-ocito: **¡Aucch…ese no era el botón o.oU¡NOOOOOOO PERDÓNAME LEE!

Comienza a sonar una canción árabe.

-¡Siiií! (saltándo hacia atrás)

-_¡RAYOS¿Qué pasó Gai-sensei?_- etto… u.u..¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan…?

- o.o….nada! sólo que me gusta la canción U (suspira aliviada)

Derrepente ocurre lo inesperado (y eso es mucho decir en ésta fiesta)

-¡Sugooi¡Pero si ésta es mi canción!

Vista general… aparece… alguien totalmente inesperado,en cuanto a bailar música árabe concierne….

Aparece Shino.

-¡ahora verán lo que es bailar danza árabe!

- ¡¿QUIIÉ!?

- o.o…esto si que no me lo esperaba. - dijo Sakura

- o.o …yo menos - agregó Naruto llegando a su lado

- o.o… es obvio que tú menos, eres un baka - replicó Sasuke

- o.o…tú cállate acosador sexual.

Entonces, Shino comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música de "La danza del vientre", pero…

- Sh-shino-kun! o.o

- ¡Hinata viste eso?!

-L-lo sé o.o

-Le dijimos que lo guardara en secreto T.TU

No de cualquier forma….

-¡Kankuro mira eso!

-¡OH MYY…¡Hey¡Oye tú¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?

- ¿Eh? o.o

Se aprecia a Neji, que tiene sus manos a punto de tocarle el trasero a su acompañante.

-O.O… eh¿A quién le hablará ese de ahí?

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana idiota!

-¿Qué sucede hermano o.o?

-¡Éste marikita de pelo largo te quería tocar tu trasero hermanita, no te preocupes, yo lo golpeo por ti!

- ¿QUÉ? … ¡Eres un idiota¡Yo que te creí que eras un corredor de Fórmula 1 que había perdido su auto y que quería que lo ayudara a buscarlo¡Eres un…!

(Todos se quedan espectantes, Neji se protege la cabeza con los brazos)

¿Qué estaba diciendo…¡Hola¿y tú quién eres niño pelucón:)

Entonces, Shino comienza a mover sus caderas de un lado hacia otro, al ritmo de la música, da un paso a la vez.

Risa general

- ¡Sasuke¡¡Traeme la cámara!!

- ¡Voooy! -Se va a buscar la cámara-

- ¡¡Heyy Shino¡Por aquí¿Qué se siente ser el ridículo de la fiesta?

- ¿El ridículo? -dice mientras mueve sus brazos en forma de onda- ¡Vah! Les corroe la envidia:)

-Sí… eso debe ser… xD – responde Sasuke

En otro lugar…

- hmm… dónde estará esa garrapatienta… ¬¬ ¡¡Que ni crea que por quedar embobada por el genialísimo baile de shino me olvidé de que tengo que sacarle los ojos con un tenedor!!... ¡¡¡INOOOOOOOO!!!

Sakura comienza a recorrer la casa buscando a su eterna rival, de repente… abre la puerta de un cuarto… y encuentra algo T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E

- ¡¡INOO!! O.O

En un plano general, se aprecia a Ino y a ''un sujeto'' en posición bastante indecorosa.

Ino¡S-Sakura-guarra!

Sakura¿¡Qué rayos haces sobre ese sujeto!?

(Volviendo con Neji)

- A un lado hermanita… éste imbécil no se escapará…

- Ooh oh o.o.. creo que ésta es la parte en que Neji huye… - eeeeee…¿saben? Tengo ganas de ir al baño¿¿Luego nos vemos ne¡¡¡Adios!!!

En ese preciso instante, Neji emprende una carrera por su vida en dirección al baño, pero justo en ese momento…

- ¡Auch¡Hey imbécil… ten más cuidado si no quieres que te utilice para mi más reciente experimento!

- P-perdón! O.ó, quien quiera que seas

- _Hm_…_y ahora que lo pienso…¡Vah¡Quién necesita el Sharingan cuando puedes tener a un genio del Byaakugan!-_Yo.. eeeeee… ¡Un gusto¡Soy Orochimaru, un corredor de la Fórmula 1, puedes decirme Orochi! Ee .. sí, oye¿No quieres participar en una actividad súper entretenida que voy a realizar ee..no sé, cuando quieras?

- o.o…

- ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO SEXUAL!!

-¡¡ La verdad…quiero¡¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO!!

Orochimaru queda pasmado… más que pasmado, IMPACTADO…¡MOJADO!

- ¿¡L-Lo dices enserio!?

- NEEEJIIIII!!!

-S-SÍ! LO DIGO ENSERIOVÁMOSNOS!!!!

… Así es como Neji y Orochimaru desaparecieron de la fiesta… o.oU

- Rayos… ¡lo perdí¡No te preocupes hermanita, ya nos encontraremos otra vez…!

- ¿Ah¿Qué dijo? – mientras mira a uno de los invitados que miraban el 'espectáculo'

- Pss… olvídalo -.- …

- ¡Bueno! n.n ¡Hey, oye tú, el de celeste¿Cómo te llamas galán?

(Volviendo con SAkura, Ino y el 'sujeto')

- ¡Hey¡Yo no soy ningún sujeto¡Tengo nombre¿Sabías?

-No, tú cállate. ¡Ino¿¡Qué rayos haces sobre éste sujeto!?

-¡Sakura-baka¡Lo puedo explicar!

Sakura abre la puerta de la pieza hasta que no da para más, y comienza a gritar.

-¡AAAAAH¡INO-CERDA SE ESTÁ VIOLANDO A UN SUJETO!

- ¡¡QUE NO SOY UN SUJETOOO!!

- ¿QUUUUUUUÉ? – llegó corriendo Chouji

- ¡No¡No es lo que pareceee!

- ¿¡¡Quién es el bastardo!!?

- Chouji¿estás celoso?

- Claro que no, Sakura… es que de verdad tiene que ser un condenado bastardo, para dejar que Ino se lo viole x)

- ¡¡HEY!! –dijeron Ino y el 'sujeto' al mismo tiempo

- ¡Ya basta¡Ni siquiera es una violación!

En ese momento, el joven que se encontraba con Ino, dejó ver su rostro.

-¡¿Quiiiieeeeeeeé¡¡ERES TÚ!!

-Claro que soy yo ¬¬

- Ino, nunca me lo esperé de ti … no sabía que estabas taaaan desesperada o.ó

- ¡P-pero si yo no hice naaaada!

- Ajá… ya …

- Ino tiene razón, no estábamos haciendo nada…

- Sí, claro..

- ¿¡¡Qué sucede aquí!!?

-¡Asuma-sensei!

-¡AAAAHH!- gritó en un tono poco varonil- ¡Mis alumnos son unos pevertidooos! … ¡¡Qué hice yo para mercer eeeeésto¡Primero Shikamaru, que es marikita¡Y ahora tú¡Te violas a …

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Dios mío SAnto!  
¿A quién se estaba/está violando Ino? o.o**

**Les apuesto a que ni se imaginaban que era una pervertida sexual igual que Orochimaru jajaja**

**-**¡¡Achú!!

**Bueno, me entristece dar el anuncio de que... (como habrán notado) "Oh! te debo el regalo!" está en sus **

**últimos****capítulos... así que me gustaría que opinaran --**

¡¡aah encontré una araña...tienen que fumigar mi casa T.T!!

**-- que opinaran sobre cómo les gustaría que terminara...o si quieren que alargue un poco más la historia.**

**(N) : **Alexis y Fido - Me quiere besar - Para que tengan una idea de la melodia XD

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno...como otro pequeño regalo, les dejo el comienzo de una historia que comencé a escribir hace un tiempo.**

**Comedia/Romance**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sin título. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara esperaba ansiosamente éste día, hoy llegaba el tomo Nº9 de su tan anhelado libro.

Se destapó rápidamente, y casi al mismo tiempo que daba un salto para levantarse, se metía en la ducha.

Se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados y cortos, unas vendas en el brazo izquierdo y una polera suelta que hacía juego con los pescadores, muy femenino.

Suspiró para sí mismo, tenía que pasar por todo éste suplicio sólo para conseguir ése maldito, pero bendito libro. Nunca había sido bueno haciendo el Bunshin no jutsu, lo más probable es que apenas estuviese en la librería la ilusión desaparecería.

Lo peor, es que tenía que ocultarse… si sus camaradas del Akatsuki lo veían en esa facha fijo, lo tapaban a burlas.

-**Kuso…Kuso… u.u todo sea por el libro**

Pronunció mientras salía a hurtadillas de la cueva.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia su paradero, todavía no podía considerarse afortunado, ese loco de Tobi podía aparecer en cualquier momento y arruinarle todo su trabajo.

**Flash-back **

* * *

Deidara iba caminando con su apariencia femenina y todo, a hurtadillas como es de esperarse, cuando de pronto aparece Tobi.

**-¡¡¡Deidara-sempai!!! **–gritó a todo pulmón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- ¡!- - ¡¡¡To-bi--¡¡¡Shh!!! **–pronunció nervioso el joven rubio.

**- ¿A dónde va Deidara-sempai?**

**- Por..- - ¡a alguna parte! ¬¬**

**- ¿Tobi puede acompañar a Deidara?**

**- ¡NO! … eestooo….es…¡es personal!**

**- Con mayor razón… tobi quiere acompañar a Deidara-sempai, aunque Deidara-sempai se vista de mujer… :)**

**-TOBI! Sí alguien se entera de lo que viste…me encargaré de darle tus trozos a Zetsu para que se los coma y haga la fotosíntesis! ¬¬!!**

**- La fotonsíntesis es buena :)**

* * *

Le había costado mucho deshacerse de él después de eso… tuvo que regresar a su cuarto y dejar la compra para otro día.

**-Ese maldito de de Tobi! u.uU**

Luego de estar en un rango dónde ya no podían detectarlo por los movimientos, echó a correr como un chivo loco por lo pradera.

Después de mucho correr, por fin encontró la tan esperada librería "La literatura nerd ninja", entró rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, se había soltado el cabello para disimular mejor su apariencia y no tener que mostrarle la cara a nadie.

Se acercó, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, a un estante grande, el cual tenía un letrero en proporción a su tamaño que decía "**H- I – J ".**

Por fin era su hora, había esperado casi un mes para tener en sus manos el siguiente tomo.

**- Por fin es mi hora, he esperado casi un mes para tener en mis manos el siguiente tomo…**

Deslizó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros.

Deidara sintió como sus nervios comenzaban a jugarle malas pasadas, le dolía el estómago, y sentía como su cara de ponía roja de la euforia, tendría en sus manos el ansiado tomo, el tomo Nº9!

**- H… HH… "Hágalo usted mismo"-mmm…muy práctico e inocente, si no miras la imagen de la portada…- (Se ve en la portada del libro un hombre sobre una mujer en una pose indecorosa)… "Hidan, el genio de la peluquería" – Aahhhjjj … mala imagen mental - …**

Derrepente, Deidara notó algo que le llamó la atención.

Hace un tiempo atrás, había leído algunas fichas de los ninjas de Konoha, se había sorprendido de los datos de dos de ellos.

El primero, era Jiraiya, había leído que dedicaba sus viajes a 'recolectar información para su libro', esa era su fachada, tenía adjuntado. El segundo, había sido Kakashi, dentro de la ficha de cómo identificarlo, estaba adjuntado que siempre estaba leyendo 'Icha Icha Paradise', el libro de Jiraiya.

Se sintió contrariado. "Creía que sólo era una fachada", pensó.

**- " Icha Icha paradise " .**

Al terminar de pronunciar éste nombre tragó saliva.

**-No, no..tú viniste por 'Jutsus para matar a un genio del Sharingan' de ese genio de la literatura… Sasuke Uchiha … //no pensarían que él venía por "Hidan, el genio de la peluquería" o si//**

Hubieron unos segundos de vacilación, Deidara tomó el libro entre sus manos, y sintió como de nuevo su rostro se volvía un tono rojizo.

Respiró profundo, y antes que todo, miró hacia ambos lados; luego volvió a tragar saliva, y rápidamente, sin que nadie lo viera, metió el libro bajo sus ropas.

Si alguien veía a un miembro de Akatsuki derrotado ante su curiosidad… ¡sería el final de sus días!

Rojo de la desesperación, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, siguió buscando por el estante, hasta que encontró el libro que realmente buscaba, lo tomó y se apresuró hacia la caja.

**-bien, Deidara, serio, serio… –** se repetía a sí mismo.

Se acercó a la caja, convenciéndose de que comprar el libro era una completa estupidez.

El cajero, miró a la jovencita con una ceja en alto.

**-Hola, bonita ;)**

- _Cállate, idiota – _pensó, pero debía disimular **– Hola **-dijo, mientras entregaba el libro de los jutsus-

-** ¿Esto nada más, linda?**

Deidara se lo pensó unos segundos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, tembloroso entregó el tan temido 'Icha Icha paradise'. El cajero se puso blanco como una hoja.

**-Esto… esto también **– pronunció en voz baja, rojo de la vergüenza.

El empleado de la librería hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una carcajada ante ver a una chica tan linda, más roja que el traje del viejito pascuero, comprando un libro tan comprometedor.

Deidara, al ver la reacción del cajero, atinó a ponerse aun más rojo, pero sin cambiar su semblante serio y decidido.

El joven no pudo resistir más la tentación¿y quién podía culparlo? Deidara, vestido de mujer, parecía la chica más encantadora y sensual que haya pisado la tierra. Sus cabellos rubios jugueteaban cada vez que hablaba, hacían juego con su tez blanca y sus cristalinos ojos azules, además… tenía un físico envidiable, considerando que usaba mucho relleno allí adelante.

Con una sonrisa algo malévola le susurró a la rubia.

-**Oye hermosa… si quieres…puedo enseñarte el libro con mis propias manos… ;)**

Deidara pareció desvanecerse en cólera, en una milésima de segundos. Pudo notar como el 'empleaducho' ahogaba una carcajada, sintió como si su sangre estuviera a punto de hervir.

El cajero miró con picardía a la joven, pero enseguida, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

**…**

Minutos después, se veía al mismo Deidara, saliendo a hurtadillas de la librería, o de media librería, ya que extrañamente, la otra mitad había volado por los aires.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Deidara corrió a la guarida.

**(Continuará...?)**

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí quedan ambos capítulos, espero que les hayan gustado n.n  
**

**Si tienen curiosidad por el último Ffic, pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra.**

**Agradecimientos varios a quienes agregan mis ffics a su ffics favoritos, dejan comentarios o me agregan a sus autores favoritos**

**¡Son lo mejor :')!**

**Eso, abrazos, besos y ... no eso no o.oU**

**Canción del día: **_Primavera de Praga - Advertencia_

**¡Asao!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
